


Whispering Shadows

by Manuel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuel/pseuds/Manuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Bull and the Inquisitor faces a new enemy, and some other things happen as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treacherous darkness

Sorrow…grudge…vengeance…wrath…Somewhere in Thedas darkness gathers…slowly. Many negative feelings come together…seeking out revenge to all living things that stand in its way. It won´t stop until this menace has achieved its objective. However. Why is this threat growing? Who is the responsible? How can be stopped?

“SHHAAAAAAAAARRRR! This pain!...My love! Where are you? I need to hear your voice…I swear I´ll find you no matter what…They will pay for this!” Soon enough our Inquisitor would face this mysterious enemy…

The sun is about to rise in Skyhold. People keep sleeping, preparing for the next day. Likewise do the Inquisitor and Bull. Still, something goes wrong: in the middle of his rest, Bull gets trapped in many memories of his past: some of them fade away…while others turn against him creating an uneasy experience.

“Tal-vashoth! Tal-vashoth! Tal-vashoth!” Everybody around Bull accused loudly.

“The price of treason must be paid with death. Kill him” Another one ordered.

“Not this again! Why I am here? If that´s what you want. So be it then! I am going to kill you all! Bull said adapting a combat stance.

Soon Bull starts fighting against every enemy after him: bashing them with his shield, slashing with his way through his foes restless, ferociously, without hesitation. But his efforts are futile: there are so many of them…The horde quickly outmatches him ruthless…

With Bull´s struggle in the bed and all the groaning, Manuel´s rest is interrupted. In a matter of minutes, Manuel opened the eyes now and said a bit confused: “Gnnng Bull? Is it the time already?...What´s…?”

“Yarrgg! Grrr! Nooo! Miserables! Agghh! Why?!” Bull said moving his head.

Manuel stared at him for a second concerned and started to wake him up. “Bull? Bull! It´s all right! That´s only a dream. Wake up please!!”

Finally Bull awakes breathing strongly, locking his eye on Manuel. “Waahh!! Ahh! This is…!! What was that?”

The Inquisitor now grabbed some cloth for Bull to dry his forehead and said “Here. Let me help you. Maker…you are sweating a lot…Are you ok? It seems you were having a nightmare…”

“The past…keeps torturing me…sometimes” Bull admitted sitting up straight from the bed.

Automatically Manuel understood what Bull meant with that. He caressed his scars and said “I see…the events in the Storm Coast. Right? I don´t like to see you suffering like this...Dammit! If only I could help you somehow…”

Bull glared at Manuel who was feeling guilty and said embracing him: “Kadan. I thank you. But I reckon it couldn´t be helped. That was my decision. I knew the consequences”.

“That may be. Still---“ Manuel tried to add when he was kissed softly by Bull.

Then Bull said. “Shhh...No sad faces. Ok? I am sorry. Next time I´ll kick those inner demons. Got it? Leave it to me…”

The Inquisitor now went on kissing him, using his arms in order to surround Bull´s neck as if Manuel was trying to soothe the soul of his love somehow. “Don´t worry Bull…I´ll find a way to help you…I promise” Manuel thought.

Some time later they got dressed and ready for the day. Manuel kissed Bull before beginning his job. Then he got ahead first and before going downstairs said to his love. “Remember…if there is something I can do for you…anything. Tell me please. I am not only the Inquisitor, you know that. Understood?”

“Point taken Kadan. Good luck today” Bull said as he got closer to Manuel to kiss him.

“Hmm hehe. Luck? I don´t need it. You really know what I need…and when. I´ll see you later”. Manuel replied leaving the room.

Manuel´s schedule was already planned: first he would head to the library to check some information and do some research about magic. He was worried about Bull indeed. He was determined to fulfill his promise no matter what, so he thought the library could contain some answers: today he had to attend the war table too but he had some time before that. In the middle of his compulsive search Manuel is interrupted by a soldier.

“Inquisitor? I am sorry to interfere with your work. Dispatch for you sir” he said delivering the letter.

“No problem. Where is this from?” Manuel asked.

“Val Royeaux, my lord” the soldier replied.

“Thank you. You can leave now” Manuel thanked him.

“All right. Let´s see” Manuel said as he began to read the letter comfortably in a chair. 

_“May the Maker bless all of you on this fine day Inquisitor. I hope things are going well darling. How is everybody doing in Skyhold? What about Cullen, Josephine and Lelliana? I keep receiving excellent references about the Inquisition´s exploits so far. Looks like you are doing a magnificent job there._

_Here I have a lot of things to do as well, but I am glad to try my best. One thing is sure, it will take a lot of time to finish the mess between the templars and mages. At least, I admit that with the new divine everyone is a bit more pacified._  
_Even if I am not in the headquarters anymore, I would like to remind you that you can ask me anything. Should you have any problem, I will try to assist you at the best of my abilities. Diplomacy, magic, alchemy, etiquette…do not hesitate to ask Inquisitor._  
_In last place, I would like to inform you that more material about magic has been added to my personal library. Feel free to check it when you have some time. You probably will find it useful._

_Pd: Is Iron Bull behaving properly? If you want me to lecture him about any aspect, you can tell me”_

_Sincerely,_

_Madame de Fer._

“Hmm. Looks like Vivienne hasn´t changed at all huh…I might visit her one of these days. I don´t know. Guess I should be going now, today´s war table is about to begin” Manuel said. Then he got up and went downstairs to meet everyone in the room.

Meanwhile in the courtyard, both the training and the soldiers fill the atmosphere, resulting in a lively morning in which curious people watch amused their tactics: Cullen keeps training the main army while Iron Bull went on with the chargers. For Bull was never enough: they would refresh previous tactics, practice any kind of training…But when it comes to close combat Bull was sure a harsh leader, especially with Krem, Grim and Skinner: they should be prepared for anything, to resolve any situation effectively.

“Here we come!” Krem and Skinner said as they launched a frontal attack at Bull with their weapons. Bull however found this so predictable that he had no problems to sweep both of them easily with his shield knocking them down…In the next seconds, Bull detected someone else behind him. It was Grim who managed to reached him swiftly almost touching Bull´s armor and yet Bull managed to avoid him in the last moment.

After receiving Bull´s charge Grim fell as well. Now Bull proceeded to analyze the results as well as share more lore: “Not bad and not good enough. The only one here that apparently used his brain was Grim. Raise your asses and pay attention! All right. You got the idea of a pincer attack , and that’s ok. But…Krem and Skinner… both performing a frontal attack with…swords? Perhaps with a heavier weapon like a good mace or an axe my guard would have been destabilized…that´s why I took you guys down so easily. In fact Grim I am disappointed…I don´t understand why you didn´t use a two handed weapon this time”

“Hmmm!” Grim spoke few.

“But boss!! That´s not fair. You are stronger than us” Krem complained.

“Damm! No excuses Krem de la crème! In the battlefield you can´t always choose your foes. Now, Skinner… maker´s balls. If Krem is attacking this way, don´t do the same. That won´t work. Instead, a feint move by my left side would be deadly…if you can avoid my shield that is. In a pincer attack you want to have one bait here, someone trying to distract and weaken the enemy aaaand…any number behind, that´s how is it done”. Bull continued explaining.

“Arrg. That shield hurts a lot…It´s so big…” Skinner grumbled.

“What? Seriously guys? If I had put more strength I could have destroyed a good numbers of bones…Remember you also need a quick knockdown recovery! Otherwise you won´t have a chance…Looks like we´ll have to cover that part too. Why don’t you try to-“ Bull couldn´t continue when Krem talked to him.

“Chief? I think should be the time already…You told me to remind you…Will you go now?” Krem asked.

“Huh? Really? Hmmm…I admit that was fast. Shit!…Time sure flies. Yeah I better go now…If not, he might turn into a mushroom staying all the time there” Bull said.

“Good, now we can rest a bit” Krem said a bit relieved.

“Hey hey! Don´t rest that much you know! Try to put into practice what I explained…Next time I want to see better results guys. I´ll see you later…!” Bull answered as he left the shield.

Today at the war table Manuel checked the progress of several operations. It is an ordeal to describe exactly the amount of details and instructions the Inquisitor used to give. But it was even more challenging to remember the order in which all was ordered. Therefore it´s not a surprise that Manuel sometimes could have a hard time figuring out everything.

“Lady Leliana. Are the supplies already in our fortress at the Western Approach? I haven´t received word from the messengers…I am a bit worried” Manuel commented.

“By messengers you mean, those who were supposed to track down the darkspawn in the northern area?” Leliana pointed out.

“What do you mean? So…I didn’t give them the order? Who I---?” Manuel tried to ask when Josephine corrected him.

“You did like one hour ago. You ordered the sentinels to protect the caravan heading to the Western Approach, with the food and the weapons. And…if you remember…they said it would take like three hours to complete the task” Josephine explained.

“Are you serious? But I thought the sentinels had gone to the Hissing Wastes…What the…?” Manuel said confused now.

“You sent Cullen´s men in order to do that. To arrest the bandits” Leliana ensured.

Manuel focused now looking at the war table…staring at Thedas without saying a word, trying to sort out all this mess until he said. “Fine then. So we only have to take care about this here…Thanks you two…I am sorry. Today I feel absent-minded. Forgive me…”

“It happens sometimes hehe. Don´t worry” Josephine said.

“Its not big deal, really. That´s why we are here. To assist the Inquisitor” Leliana added.

“I really appreciate it. Wow…I can´t believe I ordered all this already…” Manuel admitted as they continued.

Bull now headed to the war table in order to provide some relax to his Kadan. When he stood in front of the door the guard looked at him and said: “Sorry sir, but the Inquisitor is attending a war table right now. I am afraid he can´t be bothered”

“That´s correct. The Inquisitor asked me to meet him in there. He is waiting for me” Bull lied.

“Oh really? I am so sorry sir. Please continue” the guard apologized. It´s not like he would try to retain Bull in there anyway…Who would say no to a big massive Quinari?

“Ok then. Leliana everything is ready. Give me a voice once they had finished. And Josephine tell Cullen to---“ Manuel stopped as soon as he heard the door of the room opening. He was surprised that the one entering was Iron Bull for not apparent reason.

“Good morning ladies. Ah! There you are Inquisitor” Bull greeted everyone and then he continued. “So, here I am”

Manuel got a bit embarrassed as he wasn´t expecting his love in the war table. What’s more, he was totally clueless about what was going on and said. “Bull? What are you doing here? I am sorry. As you can see I am busy”.

“Indeed. Maybe…I can help you with something” Bull added using now a softer voice attempting to distract Manuel.

“Thanks but no. I don’t think so. I´ll see you later” Manuel answered.

“Understood. Very well then. Josephine…Leliana…Until next time” Bull replied giving an evil smirk.

Manuel continued with the war table kind of absorbed by his tasks. However he didn´t noticed that even if Bull acted like he was leaving…he actually didn´t…he was still there and Manuel didn´t pay attention at all. Leliana and Josephine looked at each other smiling a bit…staring at Bull planning something.

“Josephine. I reckon we should continue with the operation in Ferelden…What do you think?...Josephine? Hey Josephine? What is it?” Manuel asked.

Josephine didn´t say a word: instead she noticed Bull approaching to the Inquisitor and she moved her head tried to tell the Inquisitor something without success until the moment Bull suddenly took Manuel by force from his waist, at his mercy, carrying him on his broad shoulder. Manuel couldn´t imagine such a scene at all.

“What the? Bull? What are you doing? Hey? What is the meaning of this?...Leliana, Josephine…!! Kidnapped. We´ll continue later…Sorry!” Manuel apologized blushing as they left the room.

“Maker…Look at them haha!” Leliana commented.

“I actually can´t believe this happened. Oh my…” Josephine remarked.

“Guess…we shall continue this later” Leliana suggested.

“Sure! We can have a well-deserved rest! Josephine said.

Bull´s initiative had not only surprised Manuel again but he also made some fuss when the guards watched the Inquisitor in that situation. Surely Manuel was caught totally off-guard but...after a moment he enjoyed the awkward position in which he could admire Bull´s back. Bull on his behalf was happy to grab Manuel at great timing: he wouldn´t allow him to be so engrossed with Thedas. Dividing the morning and the afternoon in some breaks would definitely help the Inquisitor.

Now Manuel talked to him. “Bull…? Next time you should tell me about this…or wait maybe not…that was nice hehe”

“Kadan. See? This is what I meant. Do you remember those undeads we fought at Crestwood? Man! Should you have said “Oooohh…Theeee—daaasss…” you would have been great like another one haha!” Bull jested.

“Yeah…right…too funny…Where are you taking me anyway?” Manuel asked.

“Where do you think am I taking you? If you want...we can go back to the war table…Kadan. The! Fucking! War! Table!” Bull toyed with Manuel as they headed to their room simultaneously slapping his ass.

“Ouch! Ow! Hahaha. Please do not mention it. No more war table for a while…You arrived just on time Bull…Mmm. Thanks. I needed this” Manuel ensured.

Once up there Bull placed Manuel comfortably in the bed and Bull lied down right next to him. Bull´s smile grew bigger and bigger, staring at Manuel in this sensual way with his eye until Bull approached to him even more and said “Humm! Do you…want me to kiss you Kadan?”

“What are you waiting for? In all this time you could have given me many kisses” Manuel teased him.

“All right. Ready? Here I go…” said Bull as he began to kiss Manuel in his mouth. He performed a series of short and strong kisses. Once…and again kissing him gently without rest. In addition to this now Bull grabbed Manuel´s hands and went on.

Manuel enjoyed Bull´s methods, feeling him until a moment he grinned from ear to ear for the joy and said: “Aahh Bull. Yes…go on. I thought…you had a good breakfast this morning…once more I was wrong hehe”

“But Kadan…these breakfasts…lack of something. Right? That is why I always want more. And also you do. Now allow me to continue…” Bull said giving to Manuel a big and long kiss this time.

“Mmmm…mmm…mmmphh” Manuel moaned. Stopping for a moment he asked: “So Bull…What am I going to do with you if…you drag me out from the war table like you did today?”

“I don´t know…tell me. What would you do? Huh? Come on!” Bull ordered caressing Manuel´s chin, looking at him.

“Well…I would be forced to call the soldiers…and…take you to trial. And then I would judge you…but I reckon it would be a different trial…You know. Just you and me face to face” the inquisitor commented smiling.

“Hehe…interesting…Would I have my hands tied…Inquisitor?” Bull asked.

“Yeah. For some minutes. Later…I would untie you…and many things could happen…with…that throne…Iron bull” Manuel implied many spicy possibilities…

“We could sneak in the throne at night and find it out Kadan” Bull suggested.

“I find that plan hot enough. Yeah. Why not…” Manuel jested. Now the Inquisitor remained silent looking at Bull´s face, paying attention to every detail on him…

“Manuel? What are you looking at? That…face of yours is mysterious. What´s on your mind?” Bull asked.

“I…eh…don´t know Bull. Such a handsome man. I could…spend hours and hours looking at you here just like this…without getting tired or anything. That alluring face…seducing me anytime. That eye of yours…so amazing locked on me. Did you know Bull…each time you say “Kadan” with that manly tender unique voice…I could make anything? I feel so many things at the same time…” Manuel commented caressing slowly different areas at Bull´s face with his hand.

In response to all this love, Bull added: my voice is yours Kadan. As much as you need it. In the same way your voice is under my possession as well: the one belonging to the person that blushes, orders, complaints…that person here that opens his heart to me. The wisest, strongest. The most beautiful person in Thedas…only for me…my Kadan. My love. Hmmmm…!!

“Bull…I need some snack before continuing with the war table…you know” Manuel said with a playful voice,

“Sure thing! Let me bring you some fruit” Bull replied getting up from the bed.

“No Bull…You see…not that food my dear…other kind of snack…” Manuel added. He dragged Bull to the bed again and played with him…The Inquisitor couldn´t help to introduce slowly his hand under Bull´s pants searching for something inside, smiling at him.

“I see…You are evil Kadan. Good! I believed…Mmmm…you had little time for this…naughty and dirty huh? Ok…” Bull admitted feeling Manuel´s hand masturbating him.

“I always have time for you Bull. Since you brought me here…I thought we could have some extra fun…Besides, I had no idea you were this hard already Bull. How can you train with this boner?” Manuel asked undoing Bull´s belt.

“I assure you it´s not a problem at all Kadan. I am used to hold all that excitement just for you” Bull affirmed until his cock was finally free…

The inquisitor admired such a majestic weapon able to deliver so much pleasure and said “Well then. Let me eat, my love…”

“You sure Kadan? Are you going to eat it completely?” Bull teased.

“Yeah…I want to devour it…Words are carried by the wind…The most important things are facts. Correct?” Manuel replied toying with Bull, sucking his hard dick, enjoying the lustful moment.

In a matter of few minutes Bull was hit by the pleasure that his Kadan was giving to him…”Ughh! Kadan! I am starting to develop some addiction to this. Damm! So good! We have to repeat this more often. Definitely!” Bull said closing his eye…

And so they continued for a good amount of time with their blazing mutual passion until Manuel got fully recharged once more to deal with the rest of the tasks. For some reason time flied quicker than never that day. It´s almost nightfall in Skyhold and Manuel had been attending some trials that day too. After his duties, he finally decided to enjoy the breeze in the courtyard. He couldn´t help to yawn due to the long day.

Before going there Cullen spoke to him. “Inquisitor. How is it going?”

“Well I can´t complain. Lots of work. But it’s all right. People say you were training the army this morning. Are your soldiers progressing properly?” Manuel asked.

“I think they are. To be honest I am not concerned about them that much, but actually…” Cullen added.

“What´s the matter?” the inquisitor replied.

“Mmm…It´s about your inner circle…After Corypheus battle…You have, lets say “lost” some allies…Not really lost I know. Still everybody is so scattered. If only we could find new ones...” Cullen admitted.

“Yes. You have a point. I understand your concern. But we have a decent number of allies. And we are doing it pretty well so far. I think it’s a matter of time till we find more people. Don´t you reckon so?” Manuel answered.

“I hope you are right Inqusitor…I pray things continue like this…Well if you excuse me…” Cullen responded heading to the throne room.

After this, the Inquisitor headed to the tavern so that he could spent some time with Bull, but he wasn´t there.

Precisely, Krem noticed the Inquisitor and gave him a message “Inquisitor sir. Bull said he would be waiting for you in your “favorite spot”

“I see, thank you” Manuel nodded. He figured out where he might be: at the training area, and he guessed right. “There you are. I find weird you are not in the tavern this time Bull” Manuel said.

“Drinking is fine…having some more time with you is even better…” Bull explained.

“I am exhausted…I better take it easy” Manuel said as he gently kissed Iron Bull and rested a bit in his chest , closing his eyes for a moment.

Until Bull broke the silence “I reckon that won´t be enough Kadan. What you really need is… a good big bite in that neck. Hmmm” Bull said caressing Manuel´s butt.

After some time their private moment got suddenly interrupted as they heard loud screams: “What is that?! There! In the gate!” “Blood magic?” Another one said.

Manuel looked at Bull and exclaimed. “Hurry. Let’s see what´s going on!”

“Right behind you” Bull said. As they approached to the gate they saw a weird red light radiating from the body of a soldier who could hardly move until he fell to the ground. Soon the crowd started to stack around the soldier who had no more strength to walk. Finally Bull and Manuel got close ordering people to stay back so that he could find out what on earth was all that about.

“What is it? Tell me what is happening!” Manuel said. The soldier moved his mouth trying to speak but it couldn´t say a single word. Manuel tried to figure out what was the red light coming from his body but he had no idea what kind of dark force was at work. Once more he tried to get information from him. “Could you describe something about the enemy? Any small detail might help. Please answer me!” the Inquisitor replied.

However there was no response. Now looking at the Inquisitor, the soldier gave an expression of pain: Manuel witnessed astonished how the soldier´s skin became grey…like a stone, giving a petrified appearance, and yet the red light in his body remained there now a bit more faint. “Ooohhhh!! Maker!! It can´t be!!” the people said horrified.

Unfortunately for Manuel this kind of magic was unknown. He was shocked with the scene before him. There was no time to lose. He decided to gather those who might now more about this. “Bull. Stay here. I am going to bring Dorian and Dagna…I simply  
don´t know what is this. Blackwall also…They had to see it. Who knows…Darkspawn maybe? Undeads…?” Manuel said.

“Nah wait, I´ll bring Furrows here…and Dalish. She might know something too”. Bull advised.

Manuel quickly rushed to the library to call Dorian. “Inquisitor…You don´t have a good face. What’s all the commotion out there?” Dorian asked.

“It will be easier if you see yourself. Go to the gates. I´ll need your advice” the inquisitor admitted.

“Bad news yes? Ok. I´ll check what’s going on. I´ll see you there”. After this the inquisitor made his way to the undercroft to tell Dagna as soon as possible.

“Ah hello there Inquisitor! Do you need more runes?” Dagna asked in a cheerful way.

“I thank you, but that won´t be the case. The situation is…serious. To know what I am talking about...check…the crowd at the gates...maybe magic but I don´t know. I´ve never seen something like that. I´d appreciate your help”. Manuel explained.

“Sure thing. Got it. I´ll be there!” Dagna said.

“I should probably tell Cullen and the rest too.” Manuel thought, however he didn’t have to search for them as they stood at the entrance of the throne room talking about that precise incident…

“Inquisitor. What’s going on? All these screams…” Cullen asked worried.

“It’s good to catch you guys here. You better come with me…It will be faster. And it´s not good I am afraid” Manuel affirmed. The guards moved the petrified soldier carefully at the courtyard. Everyone was finally assembled in there, checking thoroughly his body…as well as considering different theories.

Manuel now broke the tense atmosphere an asked. “Cullen? Any ideas?”

“Petrified and a red light…Isn´t clear? This is red lyrium!” he ensured.

“Ahh such a beautiful theory Cullen! But just a theory after all. True? This folks, is the effect of blood magic. That…infamous red light. It makes sense. We´re looking for an apostate” Dorian pointed out.

“Hahaha! Come on now guys. Seriously? You two have no idea at all. Right?” Dagna replied.

“Oh? Is that so? A dwarf is going to lecture us about magic. Yes?” Dorian answered mocking at Dagna.

“Indeed. Cullen. You say this is red lyrium…But I don´t see any signs of that in this body…just because you are against red Templars and all that, doesn’t explain this here…and you Dorian are just matching a color to a concept…amusing…I mean…your theories guys. Not the person here, that is” Dagna responded.

“So. Tell us. What is it then?” Josephine said.

“Hmm. The way I see it. We are dealing with a curse. Yeah definitely. No signs of physical damage in the body. Nothing. Only a weak red light here. Can´t say exactly what type of curse. But…it works over time. Not instantly. That would explain why the effect took place in Skyhold and not out there” Dagna explained.

“Well I am completely certain we can exclude the darkspawn from this. They never petrify their prey.” Blackwall added.

“In that case. Why this person couldn´t speak?” Dorian asked again.

“That…I am afraid I don´t know…but---“ Dagna tried to say.

“See? It´s blood magic…Something went wrong!” Dorian replied.

The discussion got more intense now…Manuel thought about this issue until a more important detail…appeared in his mind: they were considering the facts, but at the same time they were wasting a precious time without getting anywhere when Manuel asked “Cullen? Can you recognize this soldier? Where was he working today? Where did you send him?”.

Cullen inspected him for some minutes and said “He was supposed to provide support to Hardin in the Lost Temple of Dirthamen…I think they were investigating something…but I don´t know all the details”.

“No! That means Hardin and the rest might have already---- There´s no time to lose!” Manuel said in a frustrated way. Now he talked to his friends and said: “Listen to me. I need a party and it has to be now! Varric you are coming. Dorian get ready. Bull we´ll need a tank of course. Choose some of the chargers...that is up to you. We´ll need extra help. Cullen! I need to borrow a few soldiers as well”.

“Wait! Are you going to the temple? We don´t have enough information!”. Cullen replied.

“We don´t have that time. Harding…they might be in danger…just pray my hunch is wrong commander. Let´s hope it´s not too late” Manuel said.

Once everybody was prepared they departed onward to the ominous temple where something or someone must be stopped before things could get even worse. Bull selected Krem, Dalish and Grim while a group of soldiers followed them. They had no idea what they would face…Their doubts and fears could be read in their faces…For Manuel´s party rather than be afraid of the menace it was more like a matter of pressure.

Soon enough they got closer to the entrance. Sadly, Manuel´s theory became real. Scattered and with strange stances the group stared their friends petrified near the place, emitting that red light. “No…too late.” Manuel lamented.

“I don´t see Harding anywhere…Ah! There she is!” Dalish said pointing to a tree. “Strange…It´s like she was hiding or…Who knows…”

“It doesn´t make sense…Look! All these soldiers are here. And Harding is much more distant” Dorian commented.

“Area of effect. Whatever affected them, it had a huge range…Just hiding didn´t work as you can see” Manuel answered.

“Kadan. What are your orders? We´ve brought too many people here” Bull asked.

“Right. Could you make a camp here? I don´t think you can carry them”. Manuel said to the soldiers.

“Inquisitor. We think that’s viable. Yes. We´ll need some supplies. But we can do that”. One of the soldiers said.

“Excellent. We´ll go inside. They can’t defend themselves like this…They are vulnerable to any attack…Protect them please. You two and Krem. Go back to Skyhold and inform Cullen and the rest. Tell them we´ll make a camp here. Dalish and Grim. Secure the area until more help arrives. Got it? What do you think Bull? Something else?” Manuel said.

“I think is a solid plan. Yeah, I like it. Chargers! You have heard the Inquisitor. Move!” Bull added.

“Guess is time to find out what is going on here”. Varric said looking at the entrance.

Finally Manuel nodded and the party entered the temple hoping to find the answers inside. Maybe the group was very skilled in combat and the mages had experienced many things…Still they didn´t feel a certain presence was following them, one that paid good attention to the group. Especially to Manuel and Iron Bull. “…Mmm. Maybe these are the ones that could help me…”

“Pitch…black…Grr” Bull complained.

“Let me handle that” Dorian replied igniting a torch. Next, he talked to the Inquisitor. “So…? How are we going to heal them? Making a camp it’s all right but…”

“I know. If Dagna is correct…If it’s a curse, it can be lifted. Right? In order to do that we must find the responsible for this. That way we could revert it…I guess”. Manuel said.

Their chatty time in the Passage of Shadows soon gets ruined as they watched the weird mess in front of them: several darkspawn were fighting arcane horrors and returned. Quickly the group decided to take advantage of the confusion to clear the area. These enemies weren´t a challenge at all. They fell in no time and yet there was no time to rest as another wave of darkspawn attacked them.

“These darkspawn are like roaches…They´re everywhere! Where are they coming from?” Bull said in the middle of the clash.

“Look! They did more holes there…Now, this will be excellent material for my story” Varric jested.

In this moment Manuel noticed that Bull was having a bit of trouble to land a hit in one of the enemies. So he rushed after him with his spirit sword and said: _“Kadanshok defransdim vashedan!_ Yeearrg!” The sword pierced the enemy killing it instantly.

“What did he say? That´s qunlat. How…?” Bull wondered holstering his weapon.

Manuel winked to Bull and said “Are you alright? We better seal these holes again. Dorian take care of that one. Will you?”

With the battle finished both mages blocked the tunnels so that they could focus in the important subject.

“Piece of cake. But what now?” Varric said.

“Inquisitor. Can you feel it? The levels of darkness here are excessive. I don´t like it”. Dorian remarked.

“Yes…It is here…And very close. Be careful everyone”. Manuel advised.

It didn´t take too long to find out the place they were searching: a green barrier stood in their way. Clearly it wasn´t there before, someone had created it… Somehow Manuel loved to demolish these and this time wasn´t different, however soon he noticed his sword wasn´t working this time.

“What---I can´t destroy it…Dorian do you want to try?” the Inquisitor asked.

“Watch and learn my friend! Ahh! Be sure to enjoy the fireworks guys” Dorian boasted when he casted the walking bomb in the barrier. Both skills had a spirit source…and yet Manuel´s magic didn´t work. He found this really odd. Anyway the barrier was disabled. Finally when they entered the Sanctuary, the stared at their enemy down there. At first glance, it had the appearance of a bigger Arcane Horror…but there was more: the image in the face resembled a woman. Half spirit, half ghost. There was no way to tell exactly who or what they were dealing with. The enemy was really busy, performing some kind of ritual. On her back it had attached a big blue sphere and within little white orbs could be spotted. Maybe it was the source of her magic, maybe something else.

“Mmm…No. This is not the one I am looking for! Let’s see the next one! It failed again! This one won´t do either! GRAAAAAAAAHHH!” the being screamed furious.

Soon they arrived to the place. The inquisitor looked at the enemy who was standing with her back to the group and talked to the ghost “Who are you?” There was no response…Manuel tried it again “I am talking to you. Are you the responsible of those who are petrified outside?” The ghost remained in silence.

“Are you deaf or something? We can make this easier if you speak…abomination!” Varric added.

The ghost turned to the group, to see those who wanted to spoil her work and said with a resounding voice, casting some magic bolt from the hand “Abomination? ABOMINATION?! You will regret those words fool! Die!”

The attack was surely sudden, targeted to the dwarf but before it could hit Bull quickly deflected it with the shield and said “Woah! Easy there…Guys! Don´t fall asleep! This enemy is serious!”

“So you are not going to tell us? Come on! What’s your problem?” Dorian said.

“Your voices…are special...I´ll add them to my collection…Soon I will find the right one. I will resurrect you my love…” The enemy now levitated a bit and began to focus magic. She was pointing to the whole group!

“Hold on! What are you talking about? Who do you think you are? Are you causing pain to people for a selfish reason? It´s nothing personal…But I can´t allow such a thing!” Manuel exclaimed trying to buy some time. It was useless. The ghost floated even higher now…She was preparing a spell and began to open her hands.

“No way! No magic! Bianca! Let´s do this!” Varric said shooting his crossbow. However to their surprise, when the bolt reached to the ghost…it simply broke. Some kind of barrier was protecting her. Bull threw his sword with all his might at her in a desperate attempt to stop that madness but there was no effect either.

“Inquisitor! We are trapped! We can´t escape from here!” Dorian shouted. Even the efforts to clean the area of magic with the spell purge were unsuccessful. The only thing Manuel could think was to set a barrier…around the party. Soon after, the ghost had completed the spell, launching a blinding nova to the group halting them in the place. Later her body divided in four exact copies each one approaching one member of the group.

“Kadan! I can´t move. I can´t see anything! Shit!” Bull said.

“So. This is what happened! Urgghhh” Manuel replied.

The next minutes were baffling: Manuel gazed how the ghost got closer to him. Her hands grabbed his head locking his sight on him. Now the eyes became red, shining. Without a doubt Manuel was on the point of receiving the curse...Suddenly, something even more strange happened…Something that even their enemy wasn´t expecting. Just when the Inquisitor felt there was no way to avoid her…the ghost gave a sad and confused look and vanished afterwards without a clear reason. The ghost was getting disappointed with the results. Her magic encountered some difficulties: “Only two out of four? What is this?...Who are they? Impossible!...Fine then, I´ll take these with me…If I remain here, they will continue bothering me...I´ll give them a last goodbye present”

Before leaving, she used her magic once more: by modifying the amount of darkness of the area, the temple got flooded with arcane horrors and those slayed by our heroes raised again, slightly stronger than before, drastically outnumbering them. After this, the entity disappeared without a trace. Probably looking for a better place where she would not be interrupted.

Varric and Dorian began to recover their movement: the effects of the magic were disappearing little by little. There wasn´t time to lose though, the place was overrun with enemies! “What…was that..? it is…gone? Damm! She fled! Ahh---Everyone? Bull! Come on! We´re surrounded!” Manuel alerted.

“Ngg. Maker…that was definitely weird Kadan…We are still whole. That´s a start!” Bull commented grabbing his weapon as he got up.

They had no choice but to try to break through. In the middle of the fight the group fought ferociously…trying to balance the battle. They surely reduced the number of enemies. Nevertheless, they dropped their guard in one aspect: as they kept defeating enemies, they scattered from each other more and more becoming significantly more vulnerable… Varric run now to another area so he could try to get a better position: he found one fine corridor in which he had a good free-throw line. It was a grave error: while he began to shoot one big mace took him down, hitting him against the wall. Only when he recovered the sense, he noticed his crossbow way too far from him…Hopeless he tried to ask for help but something went terribly wrong: he just can´t. His voice has faded. Varric was now cornered…disarmed…He had nowhere to go. He received another hit from the Hurlock Alpha. He wasn´t able to get up again…The enemy readies to land the final blow. Varric´s end seems unavoidable…


	2. Solemn encounter

It is uncertain if Varric will write about this one day. What is clear, is that he was so close to death…There´s no way he could imagine the next events: he raised his head a bit to face his executioner. All of a sudden, when the mace was about to crush him, a big axe was thrown from one of the nearest rooms decapitating the Hurlock. The headless body collapsed, making some mess with the blood. Next, the responsible or better yet Varric´s hero stood in front of him whistling, picking up his weapon: that person wasn´t really tall, about the same height. It was heavily armored. Varric hadn´t seen an axe like that. Anyway he found kind of fun or out of proportion the weapon´s size for a warrior like that.

Eventually the warrior took out his helmet to check who had saved. Varric could now see the face: it was a red-haired dwarf with an unique beard indeed. He spoke to Varric belching “BLAAAAARGGGG!! Hello there countryman! Are you all right? Even here! I can´t enjoy my ale. These skirmishes always interrupt me. They drive me mad” Just beacuse Varric couldn´t talk at all, that wouldn´t stop the breath of the alcohol… ”That injury there is bad news…You are bleeding. Let me use some bandages...Even with this you really need extra help you know…! So…What´s your name?” he asked. 

Varric couldn´t speak obviously…however he pointed to his crossbow: with Bianca in his hands he would feel a bit more safe…”Is that your weapon? Here! You gotta be careful!..Ohh! So your name…Is Crossbow? That´s a weird one. In that case you can call me The Ale Warrior. Many called me like that. So yeah why not?” Varric now face palmed. The warrior was getting the wrong idea. It couldn´t be helped though. He couldn´t explain a thing in his current situation! “Hey! What´s wrong? Has the cat got your tongue? What are you doing here? Are you alone?” he asked again. Varric just fingered at the corridor he came from earlier. “I don´t know what’s going on…But I can tag along if you want...Take me to the rest of your friends ok? Mmm…By the way are you using magic? You are glowing pal! Here. Don´t over do it”

Meanwhile, Dorian, Bull and Manuel had finally cleared the hordes of both undead and darkspawn: the Inquisitor was worn out, he sat to recover the breath. Using his mark helped a lot but it really took a good amount of energy…Bull however had enjoyed the carnage: breaking and smashing bones, crushing heads, splatting the blood everywhere… definitely he was in his element. As for Dorian...he had survived as well: this was probably the battle in which he had raised so many minions from the dead at once!

“Kadan! Looks clear now. If Grim and Dalish faced enemies at the entrance…I hoped they had managed to stop them…” Bull said.

“We have to hurry…Dammit! She ran away…” Manuel added as he got up a bit angry. Their enemy escaped and the inquisitor wasn´t satisfied. How they will find the ghost now? It could be anywhere…

Now Bull spoke again concerned for the other two members of the group: “Manuel…? We are missing Dorian and Varric”

“Varric! Dorian!! Where are you?...I thought they were here with us” Manuel commented. After some minutes, Dorian appears coming from the adjacent room, but he is acting weird. He was examining his neck with his hand searching injuries maybe.

“Speaking of the devil. Hey! Sparks! You missed all the action! You should have seen me there. It was awesome! I´ve never killed so many enemies in a single charge. Blackwall will be jealous haha!” Bull commented.

“…Dorian...? What is it? You look...No! What is that light in your body…! Say something please!” Manuel said worried.

Dorian looked at them with disapproval. His capacity to speak had disappeared. In the next minutes they heard a strong voice getting closer to them.

“Ahh! It has to be them. Don´t you think so sir Crossbow? By the way what caste do you come from. Bowmen? Nah. Forget it. Just joking!”

“Hold on…Who is that? I don´t recognize that voice”. Manuel said.

“That´s not Varric. Obviously!” Bull replied.

Finally the mysterious dwarf stood in front of them and said “Greetings everyone. There. I suppose this dwarf is with you. Right?”

“Kadan. Look! He has the very same light…In the same place! Shit! This can´t be good! Bull commented.

“I can´t believe this, they must be examined in Skyhold. Who are you anyway?” Manuel asked.

“I suppose Ale Warrior won´t do this time. So allow to introduce myself! Oghren from Orzammar. Warrior, reaver, grey warden and a crazy fan of good drinks. Ale specially. Haha!” Oghren explained.

“A grey warden? But…What are you doing here?...Varric those injuries?! Maker. What happened to you? We have to leave this place at once! Maybe we can continue talking on our way out this hell hole” the inquisitor said checking Varric´s condition. 

Once they moved, Oghren continued with the explanations. “So…What we were talking about again..? Oh yeah. Why I am here. I´ve been working at Vigil´s Keep in Amaranthine…That was, until one day my commander decided it would be a good idea to move to the fortress of Weisshaupt. They ordered me to take care of darkspawn in this temple…Now I think of it, I only killed one. Weird. That was too easy...”

“Wait. What?...Do you mean we have done all your dirty job dwarf? Grr…What were you doing…? We wiped them out…twice” Bull protested.

“Huh? You serious?…But...I was taking a rest. That´s all…I mean until I found Sir Crossbow was in a pinch of course…” Oghren answered.

“Resting? Someone drank a lot of alcohol…I guess” Bull said.

“You should thank me. I totally saved your friend there! Drinking is in my nature…You´ll get used too. Haha…Will you tell me who are you guys?” Oghren asked a bit embarrassed trying to change the subject.

“Well. You have a point. We are slacking introductions. Sir Crossbow as you call him, is actually Varric, the other mage here is Dorian, from Minrathous. I am Manuel, leader of the Inquisition. And in front of me is---“ Manuel couldn´t finish the sentence: Bull did instead.

“Iron Bull. Leader of the Chargers. I am at the service of the Inquisition. So do my crew. And more importantly…I am the Inquisitor´s love, his Kadan.” Bull said smiling. Surely there wasn´t a reason to share those last details, but for Bull and Manuel was really hilarious to watch the reaction in other people. 

“What the---? You mean…you and the big guy here are…bed partners…? I´ve heard better jokes than---“ Oghren tried to made fun when in that moment Manuel grabbed Bull´s arm looking at him and gave Bull a soft kiss. 

Manuel talked now to Oghren and said “Correct. We are together. Not only my love but the best man that I met in my life!” 

Then Oghren surprised added “Wow, you two are serious. I can´t believe you can handle him Inquisitor…But look! He is enormous! How many beds has he broken already?”

During their way back to the entrance Manuel explained to Oghren why they entered the temple, the enemy they had faced. To put it simply, everything that had happened so far. Once outside Oghren said looking at Dorian and Varric: “Ah. Finally some fresh air! Wait. According to your explanation, that means these two here will be petrified too?”

“No. I won´t allow that. We´ll find that ghost and lift the curse” Manuel ensured. That´s at least what he wanted to believe. Yet, he knew there was a good chance Dorian and Varric would have the same fate…The inquisitor wanted to go out there to hunt ghosts. But it wasn´t appropriate in their actual condition: Varric was badly wounded, Manuel and Dorian weren´t at the best of their capacities. Only Bull and Oghren seemed to be just fine.

“Inquisitor. I know your concern…But let´s face it. We can´t search anyone like this. You need to rest…and the dwarf keeps bleeding a bit. We have to hurry”. Bull admitted. He also paid attention to Dalish and Grim and said: “Guys! How is it going around here? The battle inside got more trickier than expected”

“We are ok Chief! Grim made an excellent job protecting the entrance. With my help of course!” Dalish said.

“Ehhmmm!” Grim said few.

“Umm. Oghren? What will you do now?” Manuel asked.

“Guess I am going to inform everyone in Weisshaupt, that way we might find more clues about---“ Oghren got interrupted when Manuel remarked a certain issue.

“I have a favor to ask you. Look. If you are going to tell them about this is ok…But only them please! I don´t want these events to cause any unnecessary panic. It is my duty to put an end to this. Imagine if the news arrived to places like Val Royeaux…” Manuel explained. 

“All right. No problem. This is what I´ll do. If I happen to find any information. I´ll tell you. Ok? Umm…What was your bastion again hehe?” Oghren asked.

“SKYHOLD! Drunky dwarf…” Bull said making fun of Oghren.

“Haha. Yeah that! Well. Promised. If I know anything else. I´ll go there. Somehow I feel bad for your teammates. So I want to help. See you soon!” Oghren said leaving the place. 

Manuel´s group also left the place heading to Skyhold…They needed to recover their strength, to set a plan as well: in the end he knew that facing a new enemy without a strategy was foolish. This had put their members in danger…and he couldn´t hide it…But standing still doing nothing wasn´t in his nature either… Finally in Skyhold, Varric and Dorian were attended by the healers while Manuel gave Cullen his report…or lets say he tried: not everything made sense…he also told about their unexpected companion, the one who saved Varric. 

“Sorry Commander. I know things aren´t clear at the moment. And I suppose I lack of some energy to make a full explanation. You were right. I got careless” Manuel admitted.

“No need to cry over spilled milk. Doesn´t matter now. Thanks the Maker you guys are still in one piece. We shall continue this tomorrow. I want Leliana to hear all this. We need to work together. You better try to sleep Inquisitor.” Cullen advised.

Bull and Manuel tried the best they could to sleep…but that night wasn´t comforting at all. Manuel was too stressed to sleep: How could he rest while their friends were cursed? And now Dorian and Varric as well…He was uncomfortable for sure…thinking about this and that. “The whole group was hit by the blast…Why Bull and I were unaffected? And later the ghost disappeared…But I am sure she was going to curse me…I don´t get it” Manuel continued wondering when after some time he heard some noises. 

Apparently…Bull´s nightmare stroke him again…“Leave---me alone! How dare you!! Aaaahhh! AAAAhh! Grrr! Bull said when after a while he suddenly woke up. First, he looked himself, later he looked to Manuel and remained silent caressing his face, recovering his breath.

Manuel felt sick with sorrow. He remembered Bull´s words. That he eventually will overcome it. That everything would be ok. The Inquisitor wouldn´t argue because he trusted him. Of course he was worried about his love. It was strange though: Bull´s nightmares began only a few days ago…Manuel felt there was something amiss, but he didn´t have the answers. Under no circumstances he would forget his promise…He just lacked the time to carry out a suitable research…

“Bull. Are you all right?” Manuel said feeling Bull´s hand.

“Much better now that I can see your face Kadan. Humm…Say. Can’t sleep boss?” Bull asked.

“Too many concerns to sleep you know” Manuel said as he hugged Bull now. He looked at his eye and went on commenting. “Dorian…Varric, that ghost out there…Harding, the rest affected as well and—“

“Me. Right?” Bull ended the sentence and before Manuel could say anything, he kissed him, trying to dissolve his worries: Manuel eventually smiled in satisfaction.

“Aaahh…You know I can´t conceal it Bull. I love you so much…But if you suffer, if you struggle. I do as well” Manuel replied kissing Bull this time. 

They continued necking and staring at each other when Bull said “Maybe. I had another nightmare because I forgot to grab that ass of yours. Terrible mistake…and…as for the ghost Kadan…listen. There´s nothng you can do right now. We need to find out its whereabouts first. Then we can counterattack”.

“Hehehe… You are right. Thank you Bull. I think some talk makes me feel better…And you?” Manuel asked.

“Absolutely. With you here I am always good Kadan” Bull answered.

“Mmm. This might sound silly but…Why don´t you try to…call me?” Manuel suggested.

“What do you mean boss?” Bull said embracing the Inquisitor tightly to him.

“In your nightmare…or whatever is going on there. If your dreams are lucid enough. You should be able to control them…Call me. So that I can help you. We can…kick some butt together. Give it a try!” Manuel insisted approaching to Bull´s chest now.

“All right. I can try that. Kadan! That would be fun as hell! Thanks boss” Bull replied.

“It’s no big deal. Well then. Let’s try to rest…again. Shall we?” Manuel advised.

“Mmm. Sure thing Inquisitor” Bull said.

The next day began sooner than they thought. There´s no doubt their rest was short. But even with some difficulties they managed to recover from their last battle…That day Bull and Manuel were asked to go to the war table: they had to explain everything, giving as many details as possible but before that…Manuel asked the soldiers if they had any news about their enemy…or perhaps something that they might find weird. Any clue could lead them to the ghost…Nonetheless the answers were negative. Nothing matched the Inquisitor´s description.

“We are sorry Inquisitor. We´ll keep searching…If we discover something we´ll tell you. You can count with that”. The soldier said.

“I see…Any news at the camp? Are our cursed allies…whole?” Manuel asked.

“Certainly sir. We have sent some more soldiers. There shouldn´t be any problems”. The soldier replied.

Manuel nodded when Bull approached him and said. “You ready boss?” 

“Yes. Let´s go. Manuel added. He detected that Bull was carrying his sketchbook and asked “Bull? What are you going to do with that?...There are crucial images you know hehe”.

“Ha! Don´t worry Kadan. This time I am going to use it for something more serious. Explanations are just fine but…we need to devise a plan. Ok?” Bull explained.

Once in the war table, Manuel began the explanations. Josephine and Leliana took good note of everything. Obviously many questions appeared as well as many ideas or plans.

“So Inquisitor. What are we dealing with? Do you know?”. Cullen asked.

“I would say is some kind of undead…However…That ability to manipulate darkness…strikes me with doubts...In a way, is similar to Dorian´s skills…raising minions from the dead…That sphere in his back was also strange. I don´t know what that is…Maybe a demon?” Manuel explained.

“Honestly. What really gives me the creeps is that curse. We need to figure out the pattern. You say Varric, Dorian and you two were trapped inside that field…Afterwards they lost their voice…But how about you?” Leliana said.

“Is it a matter of races perhaps? Let´s see. The only one in the group that cannot use magic is Varric. Correct?” Josephine added.

“I admit, I thought that at the beginning. However if we follow that pattern, Dorian and me use magic…And both are humans. That´s why I excluded that idea” .Manuel answered. Now the Inquisitor talked to Bull and said. “How about you? Do Quinari have immunity to curses or something?”

“That seems…unlikely Kadan. But I´ll tell you guys something. Just a meaningless magic like that wouldn´t stop me. That…whatever…is will have to try harder” Bull boasted. 

During the meeting in the war table Bull sure answered when someone talked to him. Still Manuel noticed Bull was really focused, preparing something: he saw some lines and drawings in the page. He would probably ask him about that later. In fact, Bull kept thinking about their battle…the shield that caught them off guard…the shot that Varric used, even his weapon failed…Bull continued guessing how to break down that protection…somehow he found familiar that situation. In the middle of their debate some commotion at the throne hall interrupted them. Someone was looking for the Inquisitor, but it was making some fuss, talking loudly…like he owned the place.

“Inquisitor! INQUISITOR!! Hey! Where are you! They told me you were around here! LOOK that throne! Amazing!! BLAARRGGG!” Oghren shouted.

“That voice is who I think it is? Maker! It can´t be!” Leliana said amazed.

“Who are you!? Stop right there! Halt!” the guards said.

“What are you doing? Aaah! AAHH! Not from the BEARD!! I am a grey WARDEN! Oghren exclaimed.

“You sure…have weird friends Leliana” Josephine made fun.

“Come with me. I´ll introduce you someone…If I do nothing the guards will jail him. Let’s continue later” Leliana told them. She arrived just in time. Oghren was having trouble with the the guards around him: with all people confused looking at the dwarf, murmuring all kind of things, it sure was an awkward moment. “What are you doing? Release him!” Leliana ordered. 

“But he just barged in without reason. And those manners…” one of the guards said.

“It´s a friend…release him at once!” Leliana insisted seriously this time. Later she couldn´t help to laugh a bit now and said. “From all people in Thedas, I wasn´t expecting to meet you here Oghren. It´s been a long time” 

“Wait. I do know you…! We have travelled together along with the Hero! Unbelievable! You are working with the Inquisition now? “Oghren replied paying attention to Leliana.

“As you can see I´ve been very busy…That would be the short version of the story…I see you haven´t changed. Cullen, Josephine let me introduce Oghren. A grey warden” 

“Good to see you again. Ale-Barrel” Bull jested.

“Hey! That´s not my name! I deserve some respect! Hmpf!” Oghren complained.

“Hero? What is he talking about Leliana?” Manuel asked.

“Yes. We fought all together with the Hero of Ferelden…We met Oghren in Orzammar. Since then, he travelled with us. We even helped Alistair back then. It´s a long story…” Leliana explained.

“This...winno is actually important…I can´t believe it!” Cullen said.

“Believe or not…that’s correct. But…Why did you come here?” Leliana asked.

“Ahh. About that…Where we can talk? I have important things to share guys!” Oghren remarked.

“Come with us dwarf. You can tell us at the war table. Follow us!” Bull advised.

Once everyone got in there Oghren shared his information: “Well then. I bring bad news and good news”

“Let me guess the bad news…You went to the tavern and drank all the alcohol! Right? Haha” Bull jested again.

“Oh Bull! Not now!” Manuel said.

“Too funny! It´s not that! I´ve asked my friends and unfortunately they don´t have a dammed idea of what…is that thing you guys fought…Now, good news. Some comrades have…spotted something unusual In the Fallow Mire…like a specter…” Oghren explained.

“Oghren! That’s awesome! Now we can finally go after her!” Manuel added.

“The Fallow Mire? Why there?...There´s nothing special in that area right?” Josephine asked.

“As far as we know…Undeads always lurk in that place. Right? Maybe there is some relation?” Cullen commented.

“She modified the darkness in the temple…Maybe the ghost is going to try something similar” the inquisitor said. Manuel felt the impulse to go out there and finish what that thing started. “What are we waiting for? Let´s go!”

“Inquisitor. Hold on right there! How are you going to kill…that? I know you want to resolve the problem…But we still lack of tactics…” Cullen said.

When Manuel was about to reply the commander, someone interrupted again the meeting, knocking on the door. “Inquisitor? It´s me Dagna! I have to tell you something of extreme importance!” 

“Come in!” Manuel said.

“Wow. Such a crowd in here! Hello guys! Look! Look! I found it. We finally know the identity of our foe! It´s a Voidbringer!” Dagna exclaimed excited.

“Voidbringer? Kadan…that…sounds bad.” Bull said showing his typical aversion to demons and any foes from the fade.

“Don´t worry Bull. I´ll protect you. No fade demon will touch you. I promise” Manuel added smiling.

“Ehh…hehehe. No wait. Sorry. It´s not from the fade guys. You got the wrong idea” Dagna corrected them.

“This is getting exciting! Please tell us!” Cullen said.

“All right. Listen everyone. Usually when a person dies...It does and that’s all! However there are unlikely cases like this one…when they just won´t accept their fate! Or sometimes they are bound to a strong…umm. How I can explain it…? Feeling? An unfinished business before finding their eternal rest? Yeah something like that” Dagna explained.

“Wait. That makes sense. She said…she was trying to resurrect someone…” Manuel commented.

“Now that´s the weird part of the case Inquisitor… Because according to the book, they lack of such abilities. Anyway! I haven´t finished just yet! You guys are impatient. Hehe. So…We are fighting a kind of banshee…She appeared not only from the darkness but also from the grudge she held against the living whatever are the reasons! You´ll need a spiritual source to damage her! Like yeah, the opposite force!” Dagna continued explaining but now Josephine talked to her.

“But that name…Void…Bringer? Sounds awful! Why that name? How about the curse? Can be lift?” Josephine said.

“That´s an excellent question there! I was going to cover that part. Now now…Don´t rush me! Hehe. We just have to defeat it: once his existence in this world ceases…the magic it was used automatically dispels…this says…approximately in ten hours. Pay good attention to this too: when a Voidbringer reaches its victim…it steals…the voice…and then replaces that with void”. Dagna clarified. 

“And when they receive the void…they turn into stone…Correct?” Manuel asked.

“You mean…like those pesky mosquitoes…draining blood and injecting venom in exchange?” Oghren said.

“Nice comparison sir! Precisely! But…the thing is. You two resisted the curse…And there´s nothing about that in the book! Is there something you haven´t told us guys? Because that is the key of the mystery! Maybe a lucky charm? A particular piece of armour?” Dagna asked making a bit of fun.

“Not that I can remember…Bull? Any ideas?” Manuel interrogated. 

“I am afraid not Inquisitor. Besides, you are the mage right? I don’t think Sareebas ever used something like that in Par Vollen“ Bull added.

“I know…But even with my lore in magical artifacts I haven´t seen anything like that”. Manuel replied.

Our friends couldn´t imagine a war table like this…everyone there…and so many interruptions as they had to stop it once more when a soldier called the Inquisitor. “Oh come on! This is important! What´s the matter now? Come in!” Manuel said a bit frustrated.

“Sir I am sorry to inform about this but…Sir Varric and Dorian are…” the soldier reported.

“No way! I have to see it myself. Take me to then! Everyone wait for me here…I´ll be back.” Manuel said.

“Wait! Kadan I am going too.” Bull replied getting up when Manuel almost left the room. Bull knew Manuel would need some…additional support, even if the Inquisitor wanted to act all strong close to him.

“They are at the usual place sir. The healers thought they were ok…Except for the light in them. Varric is there…and Dorian in the library…both petrified”. The guard said.

Everyone witnessed in horror the effects of the curse again…The Inquisitor checked Varric at the hall and Dorian in the library. Resigned, Manuel said: “Hang in there guys. I´ll finish this…All right Bull lets go back. This must end”.

“Cheer up. Ok? This time that thing won´t get away. We´ll kick her ass for good!” Bull replied. After this last incident, Bull and Manuel returned to the war table to conclude the details for their next encounter. 

“We know our foe…and the location too! We better not make wait our undead enemy” Oghren said.

“Not so fast. We don´t know how to cause harm to that Voidbringer…How are you going to bypass the shield? If we don’t figure that out, it could escape again”. Cullen answered.

Bull now paid good attention to Cullen´s words and looked again at his sketchbook. Finally Bull came up with a plan. Everything made sense…Of course there was no way to guarantee success, however it was better than nothing. “That´s it! Cullen! That´s the problem! We are making a wrong analysis! Maybe, we don´t have to bypass the shield. Let´s ignore it!” Bull said excited.

“What…do you mean…How?” Cullen asked.

Bull got up, and displayed in the table the tactic shown in the sketchbook. With his pencil he pinpointed the strategy. “All right. Let´s imagine our foe is here. This cross in the center. Ok? Now…look at this…” Bull went on drawing an arch in front of the cross. “I knew I had seen this somewhere! I practiced this with my boys!” 

“Bull?...It´s not surrounding everything. A barrier would be like----Wait! Are you saying…It´s just a frontal shield?” Manuel tried to figure out.

“There you go Kadan! When I threw my sword it was repelled…Varric attacked and the bolt shattered. We were just aiming at the same place all the time! Shame on me!” Bull admitted.

“Bull sir. I don´t mean to ruin your moment of glory…But you are assuming it’s a frontal protection and not a complete one…What do you plan to do? What if you are wrong…?” Cullen pointed out.

“Correct. I can’t say my plan is completely safe, due to that specific detail. If the Inquisitor approves. I can tell you guys what to do. The decision is up to him” Bull said looking at his Kadan half smiling a bit and yet with a serious look. There was more non-verbal language involved. It wasn´t the first time Bull proposed something like this. Manuel was storing all his wrath for that Voidbringer. He wanted to carry out his setting of scores. It was the right thing to do in response to all chaos that enemy had caused. Manuel knew about Bull´s battle plans: most of them were kind of risky…and yet effective…He always believed on him…and this wouldn´t be the exception.

“Bull? Please continue. I want to use your strategy. I understand Cullen´s concern. I believe it could work though. Brief us”. Manuel said.

“That´s what I wanted to hear! We are going to need four members…The most important thing here…is positioning. Position one is mine…I am going to get her attention.” Bull explained, drawing four dots in the paper.

“You want to execute a pincer attack? It won´t work…” Cullen discussed.

“In a basic pincer attack? You would be right. It could end in failure. That´s why we need to do something a little different now. Let´s see…number two for---“ Bull thought.

“Well. Good luck with that guys! I made my part”. Oghren said trying to sneak away. 

“You are not going anywhere…Yes. Oghren will be here. Position number three will be also distant from me. Do you want to be in here Kadan?” Bull asked.

“Yes. I have no objections. I can see number four is behind but who goes there?” Manuel wondered.

“A rogue…arrows or daggers. I don´t care. It has to use the stealth here so that he can surprise the enemy” Bull specified.

“…But you will aim to the same place again right?” Cullen replied skeptical.

“We are targeting the same enemy. However we need to attack different angles. She has a shield…wider than I thought, but if we outnumber it…we can bring the Voidbringer to the limit. The time will come when she has to make a decision” Bull explained.

“I see…she won´t be able to protect her from all attacks forever. She we´ll have a gap in her defense…It could work after all. ” Cullen admitted. 

“And I need to hit her…I am the one who uses the spirit sword”. Manuel said.

“That´s right Inquisitor. Bring a rogue with us. And we can go hunting”. Bull added.

Finally the time has come! Cullen and the Inquisitor were much more convinced. Thanks to Oghren´s information and Bull´s strategy they knew what to do, without leaving any details at random. Last position would be taken by Cole. While it´s true most of the times Manuel used to choose Varric, Manuel was aware of Cole´s capacities. Furthermore, he was a spirit…he thought he would fit in this battle perfectly. It didn´t take too long for the group to arrive to the Fallow Mire. Once in there a soldier approached the inquisitor and said. “Sir! We´ve spotted something…It´s heading in direction to the Hargrave Keep”. 

“Kadan! We have to hurry. If we can catch her before she enters the place, we´ll have more room to maneuver…” Bull remarked.

“Got it! Cole! I think you can use your stealth now. The Voidbringer is not expecting you this time…We have to use that factor to our advantage” Manuel said.

“I will” Cole replied.

The group made haste to the place specified…Their enemy was advancing slowly…to the fortress. When the group got closer, it was Bull who decided to go ahead first. “Let the party begin” Oghren said picking up his greataxe.

“Listen. As soon as I use my Valor horn, you can enter there and fight. Ok? I want to attract her attention…Cole already knows what to do. Wait here for the signal”. Bull ordered.

Now Bull walked to the Voidbringer and said “This game ends here…Ghost!” He wasn´t nervous at all…He looked really confident actually…

The enemy turned his face and exclaimed “You! Why are you here… I see…You haven´t learned the lesson? Give it up…You can´t defeat me”

“Yeah…Right. I´ve seen many enemies with impressive skills at bluffing. They were all talk...” Bull prepared for combat and changed the stance when he added “Show me what are you made of…”

“All living beings make the same mistake…If that´s what you wish…Take this!” the Voidbringer said casting magic from the hand…Bull had no problems to deflect it again…

“Is that all?...I did it at the temple and will do it again. Now, is my sword who wants to play with you!” Bull said rushing to the Voidbringer. He slashed repeatedly…without rest…Obviously the enemy wasn´t feeling any pain...It was well protected. Suddenly the foe conjured magic creating a spectral fist that swept Bull, knocking him down.

“Hey big guy! Be careful…Pay attention…” Oghren thought from the distance. He talked to the Inquisitor and said “Come on. What are we waiting for?” 

“No. We have to wait…” Manuel insisted.

Bull panted a bit. He wasn´t expecting that attack. Quickly he got up again and continued. This time he could avoid the magic of the Voidbringer...Nonetheless , at this rate they could be like that forever. 

The enemy talked now well confident in her shield: “Hehehe…Can´t you see it? It´s useless. You can break it down” 

Until Bull said: “Well you are right…But who says we want to pierce it…? Guess we´ll have to get serious. If you don´t mind, I brought some people with me”. 

“What? What do you mean?” She said confused.

After this Bull finally blew the Valor horn. Oghren and the Inquisitor now joined the battle. Instead of a frontal attack…they tried to flank the enemy by the sides. Everything went as Bull planned: the Voidbringer was acting weird changing the position every time Oghren or Manuel tried to land a hit in her…Definitelty her shield has a certain range…And yet…there was a problem: she was really quick! Bull also added himself to the skirmish…It was a matter of time until they could harm the Voidbringer. 

“Your end draws near ghost! You can´t win this” Oghren said making fun. 

This was the perfect opportunity for Cole. Her rear was vulnerable! Without doubt he rushed to her to land a good hit…Bull´s plan would have been perfect if he had known all tricks their enemy were hiding. But it wasn´t the case. Somehow the Voidbringer managed to detect Cole…and from her hand launched behind some kind of dark beam ruining this way Cole´s attack.

“Haha…I can keep my protection even without my hands. Fools! Don’t waste my time!” the Voidbringer exclaimed.

When Manuel stared at this, he noticed Cole wouldn´t be able to avoid the magic…So he tried to reduce a part of the intensity launching a barrier to him, remaining a bit distant…The worst thing is, he dropped his guard, and the Voidbringer sent him flying by the impact to the spectral fist. 

“AAAH! Da--mmit!” Manuel said standing on the ground. He didn´t noticed that his staff wasn´t with him. 

“Kadan! No! Grr!” Bull wanted to help him, but he needed to hold that position. 

To make matters worse, the enemy ensured Manuel couldn´t interfere: quickly identified the location of the staff at the ground…and with her magic destroyed it…Cole tried to replace Manuel attacking at their enemy…They needed to find a gap in her shield somehow. The group was sure giving everything they got but the battle wasn´t going that well… When Manuel recovered, he raised his head…looking at them fighting ferociously…Yet all the impacts were blocked. He tried to look for his staff without any success. What he could do? This battle needed to end. Eventually…he understood what must be done. He spotted a great chance.

“That´s it!...I don´t need my staff! She is distracted! It´s now or never” the Inqusitor thought. Bull meanwhile noticed the Inquisitor was getting up…He didn´t say anything though. He didn´t want to spoil Manuel´s efforts.  
“I need to be quick…Ok. That is what I am going to do” Manuel does not hesitate. He performed the Fade Step at the same time preparing his spirit sword and said. “Only because I don’t have any weapon, doesn´t mean I can not use my magic! You fell into my trap! Monster!” The Voidbringer is not able to react this time. This way Manuel used his sword to slice the link between the blue sphere attached to her...

“AAAAAAAARGHHH Who?....HOW!!” the enemy cried in agony while the sphere rolled nearby.

“So…This is the source of your power right?” Manuel asked. 

“Give it back!” the voidbringer said.

“This is the root of evil! I am going to smash this right now!” Manuel replied.

“Inquisitor! Something is wrong! Someone is coming!” Cole shouted.

“Another enemy!? Give me a break lad!” Oghren added.

“Its getting close!...It´s here!” Cole said.

Finally the presence that had been watching everything, that had been followed them, manifested in front of the group, adopting a human appearance…It wasn´t sinister at all…So different. The white-like specter resembled some knight, with beard and short hair ”Excuse me sir…I need to scold that person there…” the entity talked to Manuel.

“…That voice?...Is that you?...It can´t be….But I´ve been looking for you everywhere! Rexeis? REXEIS!!” she exclaimed. Now the so-called Voidbringer was changing: she was twinkling…The horrifying aspect disappeared…resulting in a woman in an ethereal form with some priest robe in her.

“…Marisa…Marisa….What on earth were you doing? Look everything you have done” Rexeis said.

“I am sorry…my love. They tried to stop me” Marisa answered in a melancholic way.

“They did for a reason…Did you seriously think that by stealing voices…you could resurrect me? You know better than me it´s foolish.” Rexeis continued scolding her.

Marisa cried…and said between tears “I only wanted to meet you…Humans snatched my love from me… I…my wrath blinded me…darling. Its ok now…You are here. We can rest now…”

“I am sorry. I couldn´t find you earlier…I thought you would be here…But…you ended in the Temple of Mithral…” Rexeis replied.

The group didn´t get what was going on, they remained in silence…except Cole that is, who was more familiar with this stuff. “Yes…The pain. Its fading away…They are together again…Listen to him. Listen” Cole murmured.

“I don’t know Rexeis. When I woke up…I turned into this. It doesn’t matter darling…Shall we leave?” Marisa´s soul asked.

“No wait! The curse…Remove it! Please!” Manuel begged.

“He is right. Marisa…Undo your magic…It´s not their fault” Rexeis added.

“Yes…the cursed ones…Oh there it is” Marisa now grabbed the orb, and with the help of her magic it floated high in the sky. Then exploded releasing a column of light. “Soon. The curse shall disappear now”

Bull approached Manuel and asked “Kadan. Are you all right? What was that? Let me see that arm…You received a good hit” 

“I am just fine Bull. Believe me I´ve been worse” Manuel answered.

Rexei´s soul looked both at Manuel and Bull and said smiling. “I see. That´s why you two resisted the curse…You are special indeed…Well we have to go now…I thank you for aiding me in my search for Marisa”.

“I can finally stay with you my love. All the e-t-e-r-n-i-t-y…” Marisa replied one last time. After this the souls kissed each other and disappeared…

“That was officially weird I admit…But look! Not even a reward for us…Bahh!” Oghren said a bit disappointed leaving the place. Cole and Bull followed him to the camp.

“Bull, you guys can go ahead first…Give me some minutes and I´ll be there!” Manuel said. The Inquisitor stared at the Hargrave Keep. Manuel found this end weird for sure. Indeed, the curse would disappear and everybody would return to normal. In a way it was comforting to have helped two souls…to find each other again…but it was also a sad and bitter event…Marisa and Rexeis: there was a story between them, something had happened at the Hargrave Keep. Their opportunity to be happy in life was taken, stolen…Even in death they fought to meet for a last time.

Later on at Skyhold, the Inquisitor would find out the truth in the library where he researched about the Hargrave Keep: in about 6:52 Storm, Bann Hargrave's knights lent a hand repel Avvar invaders from Ferelden's lands. At the time the king asked Hargrave to pursue the retreating tribes, she refused, demanding funds to build a keep. Caught between a fractured court, Hargrave's knights, and a terrible famine, the king granted her a large parcel of land to the south. Later, defeating the Avvar regrouping in the boglands, the bann built her castle. As the famine increased, the wisdom behind her choice of location was obvious: Hargrave Keep ate well, eating on a steady supply of fish and game while the farmlands starved to death…

“I can´t believe it… It was the bann who actually allowed the famine to continue…killing so many people…they trusted the bann! What was thinking? How can a bann be so selfish? Maker…There is a good chance Rexeis and Marisa started their relationship in the farmlands…What a shame….” Manuel thought.

Finally Josephine called the inquisitor, and Manuel proceeded to end the day with both his report and the good news…Still, Manuel was thinking about something…He wanted to finish an important task. The Inquisitor would take care of this the following day.


	3. Smiles and plans

Once more the inquisitor and their friends were victorious. They had resolved the incident and the possible rumors of a Voidbringer putting in danger the people had disappeared. Skyhold awaited anxious the return of those who were affected by the curse. The success of the Inquisitor transmitted in the atmosphere a good amount of happiness and the people continued the morning as always.

Manuel however was still worried about Iron Bull. His nightmare had not disappeared…Not only that, it seemed as if it was getting worse…He wanted to find the reason…He finally had the time he needed to make a serious research. With the increase in calm it sure was easier for him to focus. It doesn´t matter how hard the Inquisitor tried…He had checked so many books already…None of them described something useful, any clue about nightmares or something like that.

“I won´t give up Bull…No matter what I have to do…I´ll find the way” Manuel thought again. In fact, he had previously arranged a meeting with Madame the Fer at her mansion. He had not forgotten the letter, he thought this might be his best option. Manuel was certain Vivienne stored better material concerning magic. Even with the day time already busy outside the castle, he still had some free time. The best way to spend it was obvious. He ran off to Iron Bull. As soon as he noticed Bull wasn´t at the training area he headed straight to the tavern. There he was: sit at the chair, quiet, enjoying the peace. The place was almost empty in that moment, however Manuel thought something more…promising: these two last days they were really busy and the Inquisitor was anxious to spend more time with Bull, so just remaining inside the tavern wouldn´t do it. Manuel´s mind was already day dreaming, imagining so many spicy possibilities. For example to remove Bull´s clothes slowly, that harness protecting his shoulder…and play with him…Anyway, he knew he should focus so that he could make the most of the day.

“Good morning Bull…What are you doing there all alone?” Manuel asked.

“What’s up boss? Enjoying the day…as you can see…You need me?” Bull said. Manuel approached to Bull slowly, grinning from ear to ear. Bull took a chair and said “Here, take a seat”

Instead of sitting In the chair, the inquisitor pushed it aside abruptly…He stared at Bull and sit…in his favorite “chair”, holding himself to Bull´s waist firmly. “I thought you might be with the chargers today Bull” Manuel said.

“Nah. They also need some free time. I won´t see them probably until the night. Kadan...checking how you have thrown the chair…and that self-explanatory look in your face…It means you want someeee-thiing. Tell me. Come on!” Bull said playing a bit with Manuel.

“Look Bull, today I need to visit Vivienne. Would you like to come with me?” Manuel asked again.

“Eeeh…Magic? And Madame de Fer? I think I am going to pass…Sorry, its just not my thing. Hehe.” Bull admitted.

“Ah…Don´t worry. It´s ok. In…three hours approximately I´ll have to go. But as I expected your answer…I think I´ll have to use my second plan hehe. I eh…thought we could train together…today, you and me” Manuel explained.

Bull surely noticed Manuel was up to something but he answered “Ah! Kadan! You should have said that earlier! That´s a magnificent plan! I can´t wait. Hold on…What kind of training? 

“Melee combat of course. You know I take hand to hand fights seriously. Right? I need to keep practicing, just in case” Manuel explained getting up from Bull.

“Sure! Grab your weapon. I´ll see you at the dummies. Don´t take it too long!” Bull ordered.

Manuel quickly went to the undercroft to pick up a weapon for their exercises, except that his choice would cause a mess. “Well met. Inquisitor! Do you need something?” Harrit asked.

“Certainly. I´ll have some training this morning. Give me one of these…” Manuel said inspecting the weapons.

“Here. You can use this”. Harrit handed the weapon to Manuel. He remembered his previous staff. The one that Voidbringer broke in pieces. When he saw that clumsy looking scepter…he changed his mind.

“No. I am going to use the Labrys this time. Yes! This is a nice weapon” Manuel commented. The Inquisitor was walking in quicksand…He had no expertise with two-handed wepons…at all! And yet his choice was clear.

Harrit a bit surprised for this unexpected selection said…”Um…Ok. If you say so. Take it.”

As soon as Manuel received the weapon…The weight sent the edge straight to the floor. “Ugh…This can´t be that heavy” Manuel whispered trying to carry the Labrys. He noticed Harrit who had a confused look and said “Thanks. This will come in handy”.

“You are welcome…Inquisitor. Have fun!” Harrit said laughing a bit.

Despite the awkwardness of everybody paying attention to Manuel, and all the physical efforts to carry such a thing, he knew this would be fun, well worth the trouble. Finally the Inquisitor arrived at the place and said to Bull “Ok. Sorry to make you waiting. We can begin”

“Kadan…? What are you carrying there?” Bull asked surprised.

“I s-said melee combat right? Just wait and see! Once I get the hang of this…who knows! I might materialize a spirit axe! Just imagine the possibilities!” Manuel said excited. He sure sounded convinced…Bull however almost let a guffaw escape due to the imbalance between the weapon and the bearer…But he controlled himself.

“Ok…Just try to…hit me. Got it? I´ll use my shield. With that weapon there…I might have trouble today you know” Bull pretended to sound a bit impressed. He was completely aware of what was going to happen next.

“Here… I co-come. Get ready!” said Manuel. He adapted a weird stance. He supported carefully the sharp part of the weapon…with his shoulder! Bull watched horrified the mistake. He tried to play along though. Eventually with some trouble Manuel attempted to swing it towards Bull but it was so heavy that the weapon got stuck in the floor.

“Kadan I am right here. You are supposed to attack me…Leave the wood-chopping to the others” Bull made fun.

“I know I know...! Let me try again. I know I can do it” Manuel insisted. This time the Inquisitor gripped the Labrys in a different way. He tried to hold it like a spear! He had no idea at all! Manuel was finding this very tricky, the weapon wasn´t acting as he wanted…all his movements had no sense. They lacked aim, finesse, effectiveness…procedure of course, and obviously much chest on his chest to do the job!

Bull had so much fun…In front of him he could see Manuel´s struggle, with no chance of success. “Is he guiding the weapon? Or is the weapon guiding Manuel…Man…Look at him!” Bull thought. When Manuel apparently thought we could make at last a serious hit, he rushed to Bull and when he avoided the attack Manuel just fell by the weapon out of control.

Bull unequipped his shield now and helped the Inquisitor. “For fucks sake Kadan! It seems…you are going to need some instructions…Right?” Bull recommended a bit more serious now.

“Most likely Bull…I thought it would be easier…” Manuel admitted.

“Here…Let me explain you how is it done. If this had happened in a real combat…Maker I cannot imagine it…Pick it up again. Go! Good. Listen. Every warrior has to find a stance they find confortable. Grim for example use it this way…By the right side. The head of the weapon like this…” Bull continued positioning himself behind the inquisitor to control the legs and the arms

Manuel paid good attention to all this explanations…during the first minutes that is. Later his mind started to get blurry as many sexy thoughts appeared within. As for Bull…he tried his best to teach him. However in that position, Manuel´s ass was so close…It was there…so tight each other…Bull guided Manuel´s hands in the weapon to swing it properly. At the same time Bull´s breathing was changing…Breathing slowly…inhaling air little by little…making all these lovely taunting sounds “Hmmm….Hummm…Lets make some moves together”

After that Bull let Manuel to try “I gave you the idea. Kadan. I want to see if you got the instructions”. Manuel gave it a try moving, swinging the Labrys. He finally understood the way to use it. This time he had more control. It was clear that he lacked much strength to use something like that though.

A bit more distant Iron Bull watched the inquisitor…moving his body with the weapon…”Not a bad scene at all” He thought as he kept thinking in that delicious ass. “All right Kadan, let´s cover another lesson that could happen in the battlefield. Some self-defense is useful too” Bull said as his emotions were about to burst. he wanted to play with Manuel…”Best lessons are those that we find fun to remember. Correct?” Bull asked.

“Of course Bull. Tell me. What is it about?” Manuel replied.

Bull approached him and suddenly got rid of the axe, throwing it far. Once Manuel dropped his guard, Bull quickly used his big arms from behind trapping strongly the Inquisitor. Manuel couldn´t move, he tried to free himself from Bull, that´s what Manuel thought was the point of all that. The Inquisitor was finally under his control, just in the position Bull desired…Now he took Manuel to the hidden corner of the training area slowly and said “So. Imagine your enemy has blocked your actions…like this. How would you counterattack? Could you ruin his plans?” 

Manuel wouldn´t try to struggle again. Bull arms where…just really strong, sturdy to do the same thing. In response he said “In this situation I would try some magic probably…like the Fade Step so I could get a better position”

Bull smiled approaching his mouth to Manuel´s nape and added: “I see. What if that foe tried something like this huh?” Bull began to kiss that part slowly. 

In the beginning the Inquisitor didn´t get it. However in the next minutes Manuel´s reaction was immediate: when the voice reached that specific part, Manuel felt something irresistible, it was a mix of pleasure and tingle and said “Mmm…Aaah. Bull. That´s not a realistic situation you know. You are cheating”.

“Just answer the question…Kadan…KADAN…Humm!” Bull replied as his lips continued playing around the area.

“You…can´t be serious Bull…Mmm…I How am I supposed to think a way to escape from this when I don´t need it? I give up Bull…Do whatever you want with me…It´s an order.” Manuel answered wrapped by the passion of the moment. The Inquisitor imagined somehow that Bull would do this, tying him up in the bed or something. It wasn´t a problem though: he found this really hot. Instead of ropes or shackles it was Bull´s body who tied the Inquisitor.

“That´s a wrong answer Kadan. You should never surrender. But…I´ll carry out your order…Left of right Inquisitor?” Bull asked.

“Why not both Bull?...I have plenty of time... ” Manuel whispered.

“Aaahhh. Too many places to enjoy. Inquisitor” Bull was really anxious. He kissed the inquisitor voraciously in the neck. Performing strong bites, like…mad of love.

Manuel tried to endure all the pleasure. They weren´t in their room. People would might hear them. Nonetheless there was a point he didn´t care anymore: he released a loud scream. “Ohhh Bull!! That´s it!! Go! Gooo!!!! YES!!! I am sorry Bull...I just couldn´t resist it you know….AAAAHH!!”

“Sorry? Why? Nothing to apologize. That´s the sound I want to hear…The sign of pleasure! That means I am completing your order correctly…” Bull said

“How many reports do you think there will be in my table this time?...Twenty probably?” Manuel said closing the eyes in the middle of the pleasure.

“Haha…Well if you ask me…my bet is…thirty. We better increase our score. Right? I can´t stop Kadan…” Bull answered making fun. The Inquisitor´s satisfaction just made Bull to increase the intensity. Bull´s desire expanded even more: this time he wanted his bite to last a looong time. After a while, before going to the other side he said. “What will you do next time Inquisitor? There are many…heavy weapons hehe”

“Hahaha. Oh Bull! Next lesson…maces. If you want. How about that?” Manuel proposed.

“Maces huh…All right Kadan…Didn´t know you loved “big…two handed weapons that badly” Bull teased. Instead of just devouring the left side of the neck, he approached his mouth so that Manuel could kiss him. Once the inquisitor saw Bull´s head close, the temptation took place and Manuel couldn´t resist to kiss him. Simultaneously Manuel started to feel something pointy behind him: Iron Bull…was really horny already! The only thing preventing Bull to go further was their trousers! Still, he didn´t say anything. Manuel was really busy kissing his love, tasting that playful mouth.

Time passed and they enjoyed. However Bull had reached the limit! That´s it! He couldn´t wait any longer! “Inquisitor…Do you know what day is today?” Bull asked.

“Huh…? Why…is Friday right?” Manuel answered.

“Indeed…and…Do you remember what happens on Fridays. Huh? The name… of my rule?” Bull said releasing Manuel´s arms now, this way he could put them in a more confortable way.

“Do you mean…No pants Fridays. Bull?” Manuel added.

“Correct…I want…to feel your round, soft ass Kadan… Don´t make me wait…” Bull ordered.

Manuel took good note of these words, pulling his trousers down enough so Bull could access his ass easily as he wanted, while Bull quickly unbuttoned the belt and finally got ready for the action. Bull stared at that fine ass: it was making his mouth water! 

“Now…if you allow me Inquisitor, I am going to fulfill the other part of your order…You are going to love this” he said.

“What would you say in this situation Bull? Less talking, more fucking maybe?” Manuel trying to challenge Bull.

“Yeah…Let´s begin” Bull murmured, placing his hard weapon inside Manuel little by little. In order to have more domain, he grabbed Manuel with the arms by the waist and then started to thrust his ass. 

The Inquisitor closed the eyes, feeling Bull´s hard cock inside…that weapon giving such a pleasant sensation. This time Manuel didn´t shout. Instead he smiled and moaned “Aaaah…Bull! Maker…This is just awesome…Ooohh…You are amazing…I can´t just describe it with words…Go on…Woahh…Yes, this is so good” On top of that, being embraced by Bull at the same time…Manuel found this so damm sexy…

“You confortable there Manuel?” Bull asked smiling.

“Certainly Bull…Its perfect..oohh” Manuel responded.

But Manuel wasn´t the only one having a good time. Bull fed up his hunger due to the lack of action the previous day. Now he gazed at that ass which set him ablaze and said boosting the speed a little “Damm Kadan! Your ass is so confortable, addictive…Yummy for sure! Urgghh! I always need more. Hehe!”

Somehow, Manuel was so used to this already that even with the increase in speed he was at ease…too much probably, that’s why he challenged Bull to push even harder. “Hey! Bull! Come on! What are you doing? Introduce it everything!” 

Bull accepted putting even more effort with each bounce…Manuel however wanted to surpass that limit! Even like that Bull knew he shouldn´t: he was really enjoying a lot already. There wasn´t really a need to carry things to a dangerous level and commented. 

“Kadan! Take it easy, you know! Remember that If I destroy completely that magnificent ass, I´ll run out of it. And if that happens. What I´d do huh?”

“Hehehe…Ok. I know. You are right. I got carried away Bull” Manuel replied. 

They went on together like this…until their levels of passion normalized again after a decent session of sex. Manuel had to go as he explained earlier, as always he thanked his lover for the peerless satisfaction. “I think…I´ll be back for…afternoon or evening probably. Man…It´s not that big amount of time and yet I´ll miss you Bull” the inquisitor said. 

“Hehe. Kadan, I am sure before you notice, you will be here. Send my regards to Vivienne”. Bull added giving one more kiss to Manuel. After this Manuel finally left Skyhold to his destination… 

Not too long after Manuel´s departure, the atmosphere in Skyhold changed suddenly, in a positive way. People began to gather near the gates and they clapped happily to the people entering the bastion: Harding and the others finally got free from the curse, the magic disappeared for good receiving a warm reception. Some time later about the same occurred inside the throne room. The effects of the petrification vanished little by little: Varric returned to normal again. Dorian who remained under the same effects on the library had recovered the movement and the color. Cullen, Josephine and Leliana witnessed all this, glad everyone was safe and sound. They began to talk for a while at the entrance of the throne room.

“Ahh. The curse is finally gone huh?” Cullen said smiling.

“Yeah. That would seem so. Again the Inquisitor did a great job” Leliana commented.

Josephine didn´t say anything. She was kind of busy, checking in her papers everything they had to do as usual when all of a sudden she spotted a little note she created to remind her something important…She had skipped it by accident! “ Oh no! No! No! I can´t believe it! I had completely forgotten!” Josephine exclaimed a bit frustrated.

“What´s wrong? You have to enjoy this moment.” Cullen suggested.

“I would like to do that…But...I don´t know how could this happen!” Josephine continued with her worries.

“Indeed. Next time we should be careful with these foes----“ Leliana said when Josephine corrected her.

“No. That´s not what I mean…Guys! Today is…! How silly of me!” Josephine said.

“Ok. Now. Calm down. What are you talking about? Today is…what?” Leliana replied.  
“He told me…I wrote it down. But I forgot it! Today is the Inquisitor´s birthday. With all this, I run out of time. What are we going to do?” Josephine explained.

“Is that so? The inquisitor doesn’t seem someone who enjoys celebrations you know…” Cullen said jesting.

“Oh stop that hush! Even so. We have to make something…at least as a token of gratitude! I´ll need your help guys! Any ideas?” Josephine said.

“Mmm…We could make a little banquet here…With all of us” Leliana proposed.

“I like that. Yes! We don´t have to make things more complicated. Some food and drinks!...Still we are missing the element of surprise…” Josephine remarked.

“The gift. Right? How about a weapon? He told us he lost his staff. Maybe Dagna can…create something special for him?” Cullen advised.

“That sounds like an excellent idea Cullen…But that’s not what I meant…” Josephine added.

“I see…You assume he is not expecting this right…You want to surprise him…Mmm I reckon I know how to do that. Come with me Josephine let´s have a talk with Iron Bull. We´ll need him. Cullen do you want to visit Dagna in the meantime? Explain her what are we planning” And this way they scattered to prepare the little celebration. 

Finally, unaware of everything happening in Skyhold, Manuel arrived to Vivienne´s mansion. The answers he needed might be inside. He puts all his hopes in her. The inquisitor looked his dragon tooth amulet for a while…he was determined to find a solution for his love.


	4. An honest reason

“Ah. Inquisitor! Good day. Welcome! Come in please!” A maid said open the door.

“Thank you. Is Madame de Fer in here?” Manuel asked.

“I am so sorry. But she went out for a moment, to finish some last errands. However, she told me to grant you access to her library. Until her arrival you may use any books you need” the maid answered.

“I see. I would appreciate it. Where is it?” the inquisitor asked again.

“Please follow me. Is this way.” The maid accompanied the inquisitor during the corridor until they arrived to the place. “If you need something, feel free to ask me, sir”.

“Understood. Thank you very much” Manuel nodded. He was so impressed! The library was much more bigger than the one in Skyhold. So many different books to research…Manuel felt the encouragement, he didn´t waste time: he began to check every single section. “Magic…magic…Where is it…Ahh! There it is…Wait the only section is this one? Mmm. Ok. I´ll give it a try” he murmured as he began to check the titles.

The hours advanced quickly…Manuel got really busy spending so much time. Even after a break he resumed his research once more. The afternoon started and eventually Vivienne returned. “Oh. Lady Vivenne. Welcome back! That took you long enough” the maid said.

“It sure did…Is our special guess here? Did you welcome him properly?” Viv asked.

“Certainly. He is at the library now. But he has spent a lot of time already…” the maid commented.

“Fine then. I shall check on him” Viv added heading to the library.

Manuel was now beat…He checked so many books already…And yet he couldn´t find the answers either…He let out a long yawn due to the fatigue when in that moment Madame de Fer entered the place. “Inquisitor. Welcome. What brings you here?” she said greeting Manuel.

“Hello Vivienne…I am busy as you can see. I was looking for something…but I am... just not lucky at all” Manuel responded now sounding more tired.

“You don´t have a good face inquisitor. Why don´t you explain me everything with a good cup of tea? You need some fresh air! Oh! And I am not accepting a “no” as answer“ she proposed inspecting Manuel.

In the gardens they rested with some good tea. Manuel told her what had happened in these two last days. Their encounter with the Voidbringer, the curse as well as the good news once the problem was solved.

“Hmmpf! I am disappointed my dear! You should have asked for my help.” Viv complained.

“You are right. But I didn´t want to spread more unnecessary chaos. All´s well that ends well. Isn´t it?” Manuel said giving a sip to his cup.

“I suppose…I am amazed you could stop the enemy in time. Still...That face of yours is telling me something else darling. Like…”Everything in Skyhold is fine but I am not” Did I guess right? What are you waiting for inquisitor? Tell me”. She insisted.

“Yes…is Iron Bull…Viviene. Something…is wrong. Somedays ago he began to have these nightmares. I can hear him in the middle of the night…He did admitted that the past sometimes tortures him. Yet…I reckon there´s something evil. I don´t know. Last night I think the nightmare worsened…Bull keeps telling me not to worry but----“ It was Vivienne who ended that sentence.

“That won´t be enough. Am I correct?” Viv added drinking the tea.

“Indeed…I just don´t want to lose him…I thought that maybe magic could help but…I was definitely mistaken…There´s nothing…I don´t know how I can help him. I beg you Madame de Fer…Help me, please!” Manuel said in a sad tone.

Vivienne was surprised to see Manuel was so in love with Bull that she couldn´t just say no. “Inquisitor. Listen, the past sometimes behaves just like that. Magic does not always have all the answers. Only you can fill that gap inside Iron Bull. What would you do for him Manuel?” she tested him.

“For Bull? Anything! I don´t care the danger! Do you know something? I am ready! Look, I might sound selfish but…he is the only one I want to care. Thedas wouldn´t have any sense for me if something happened to him. I suffer when he is experiencing that…thing whatever is. I want to see him smiling…to get rid of his darkness” Manuel confessed.

Vivienne listened to all this. She was kind of touched by the Inquisitor´s sincere words. She thought for some time…Only one idea appeared and said “If you have researched magic already…and you don´t find the answer, it means you are not looking for a spell or an enchantment Inquisitor, but a certain…mix of ingredients. You need ancient alchemy! Now…There´s no need to dramatise: is not actually dangerous…It would be wise to call it unpredictable” Vivienne explained.

“Alchemy. Are you serious?…Do you mean for Bull? A medicine?” Manuel asked. This idea was totally new for him…He definitely didn´t consider how Alchemy could work…

“I am afraid is not that simple darling…You shall find it out if we go to my alchemy lab. Shall we Inquisitor? Come this way” And like that they stopped their small break to take care of more important things. Manuel had never seen Viviene´s lab. When they entered, Manuel look everywhere around him curious: it wasn´t a big or small room but it was well provided with flasks…herbs…and a decent collection of books too!

Vivienne paid attention to the bookshelf until she found the book she was looking for and said “Unfortunately Inquisitor…We don´t have any dreamer that could help us. Correct? Do you know about them. Right?” she asked,

“Yes. Those called dreamers can enter and manipulate dreams in other people…But I am not a dreamer! What’s more…there are so few of them…” Manuel responded.

“Exactly. That is why we only have this possibility…Now. What page was the recipe…Oh. Here it is! Take a look!” Viv said handling him the book.

“What…the hell is this? Dream…Inoculation Elixir?...I had no idea. Grants access to the deeps of a dream happening within a person….Vivienne! This might work. Yes!” Manuel exclaimed excited.

“Rule number one in alchemy my dear…Reading every line can save your life. You have skipped this part. It says: once consumed, the user must wait to find out if the vial works or not. See? This is why I said the effects are random” Viv explained.

“It´s better than nothing. Let´s create it. Do you have enough materials? But I don´t get it…What I have to do…inside? Any instructions?” Manuel said.

“Mmm. Drink this only when you are close to the person you want to explore. That person must be sleeping obviously. Otherwise it will fail. If there´s something you can do, you´ll know. You will be granted access…If not nothing will happen. There are no details about what must be done in there…Every dream is different…I suppose that’s the reason there are no specific information about that” she continued reading.

At first Manuel didn´t say anything, he was waiting anxiously…He just paid attention to all the instructions given. His heart was filled with doubts but it was his only option. He had to try it. “Anything else I should know? How long lasts the effect?” the Inquisitor asked.

“Let me see. According to this the duration lasts until the morning returns or the other person awakes…Oh! Looks like there is a little secondary effect but only happens if you were successful. Here says it changes the chromatic properties of the face temporarily to that person who dares to use it” she answered.

“What? Only that? That seems a little price…Works for me! So….Could you do that please?” Manuel said rushing a bit.

“Of course I can. I am Madame de Fer! This one is really easy. Do you want to help me with the ingredients Inquisitor! If we hurry you will be able to use this night” she asked.

“It would be a pleasure. Just tell me what to do” Manuel said happily, ready for anything.

The rest of the afternoon advanced swiftly. In Skyhold almost all the preparations were ready…People were gathered in the throne room…The tables had been prepared with some food and many drinks. Only the Inquisitor was missing. Bull knew what to do. He was expecting him, desiring to be with Manuel…Some time later the Inquisitor finally arrived to the castle. His head was swamped of information about everything he read…And now he was a bit concerned about the “remedy” Vivienne had created. “Damm! What if this doesn’t work? What I am going to do?” he wondered…

When he was about to take the stairs, the Inquisitor noticed Bull walking to him “Finally here Kadan…Hey! How did it go?” Bull asked.

Manuel took advantage of this. He got closer to Bull and he couldn´t help to rest his on Bull´s chest…He was tired indeed…He could fall asleep immediately. “Ahh I am back at last Bull” Manuel said closing the eyes.

Bull grabbed Manuel quickly to hold him carefully and gave a smile to him “You ok Manuel? You seem a bit…tired”

“Yes…I am supposed I am tired of books…Too many…I guess. Still I am glad I found what I needed. Now I shall take it easy.” Manuel commented.

“That´s sounds like a plan…Say Inquisitor…Want to play a game with me?” Bull proposed.

“Isn´t late for games?…Well…I think I have some energy left for a game. Yes. What is it about?” the Inquisitor asked.

“Good! I´ll block your eyesight Kadan. Once in there…I´ll untie it up. Got it? No cheating…” Bull ordered showing a black scarf to him.

“Mmm. Sure…Ok.” Manuel complied allowing Bull to execute his plan. Later he guided the Inquisitor carefully upstairs. Then, they continued slowly until the throne.

Bull thumbed up warning Josephine. And she gave some signal to everybody in order to be ready. “Sit here”. Bull indicated.

“…This is definitely the throne…What´s going on here?” Manuel thought. Finally Bull untied the scarf and Manuel could see what was going on.

“Surprise Inquisitor!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” everyone shouted with energy.

“Oh guys! Come on…Hehe. This wasn´t really necessary” Manuel said as the embarrassment made him blush in front of everybody, even the chargers joined that night.

“So…This is what Krem explained me about birthdays huh…” Bull thought over.

“Twenty nine years old. Right Inquisitor?” Cullen pointed out making some fun.

“Unfortunately yes. General. Time is merciless!” the inquisitor responded.

“Save that for later! Or shall I bring you a wooden cane?” Cullen replied.

Josephine talked now. “I would like to express my gratitude in the name of everybody present on this night…Well, not only them but all Thedas also. We are grateful Inquisitor! Your efforts had brought much balance to us”

“I thank you guys…I am surrounded of wonderful people…I couldn´t ask more. Well. What are we waiting for? People of Skyhold! Please enjoy this night!” Manuel thanked them opening the small celebration.

“Come on Kadan. Join us…Or are you going to stay there all the time? Huh” Bull insisted. Manuel joined to the crowd in the hall. Once he grabbed a drink he checked on Varric and Dorian. When he left Skyhold they still were under the curse…

“How are you doing storyteller…I am glad to see you in flesh!” Manuel jested.

“Don´t remind me Inquisitor! When the curse vanished…I couldn´t control my body during the first minutes! It was so odd…I don´t want to be a statue ever again…” Varric complained.

“This will be badass material for your stories. Right?” Bull added.

“Sure…You can say that again…Man…and that dwarf…Unexpected stories DO have unexpected heroes…” Varric admitted.

“How about you Dorian? Sorry guys I wasn´t quick enough to find the solution” Manuel asked drinking from his jar.

“Ahh. Let´s wipe the slate clean… This has taught me something I suppose…There are more enemies apart from Blood Mages. Yes? But you will have to be careful in the future Inquisitor…How you could lose your staff! Maker´s breath!” Dorian commented.

Leliana who was nearby couldn´t help to hear Dorian´s words. So she called the Inquisitor and said “Manuel...actually about that…issue. Let me bring Dagna and Harrit…They have a surprise for you!”

“No. Wait…I don´t need-----“ Manuel tried to say.

“Too late for that Inquisitor!” Bull said smiling “Here they come!”

“Happy Birthday Inquisitor! Please accept this. I think…You won´t have to use another…Labrys. Right? Hahaha” Harrit said laughing.

“Hey hey! Hold on there. Old man! Oh Inquisitor! Happy Birthday! We did this together remember? Don´t take all the glory for you!” Dagna explained.

“You two crafted this for me…? Look Bull! There are so many runes engraved here…Amazing…Thank you so much guys!” Manuel said checking the gift.

“She took care of the magical stuff…I fused Dawn Stone, Obsidium and Dragon Scales…all together to make it much more durable…Next time it won´t break that easily” Harrit ensured. The chargers approached to the Inquisitor to wished him a happy birthday again…

But something even more astonishing happened. “… … … Happy Birthday Inquisitor” Grim said. Manuel stared at him amazed…He couldn´t believe it! Manuel heard Grim talking for the very first time!

“Th-Thanks so much Grim! Bull…He talked! He actually did!” Manuel said surprised, he just couldn´t close his mouth.

“Of course he did! I told you. He doesn´t speak that much”. Bull explained

The party continued with jokes, laughter, drinks, stories, the background music from the bard…people enjoyed the cheerful atmosphere. In addition someone unexpected livened up the place…it was a surprise for everyone even for the Inquisitor.

“BLAAARGG! Wow!! Hello there. What´s going on here? I hope it’s not too late to join the party!” Oghren said suddenly entering the hall with a big amount of luggage and other things. Leliana and the Inquisitor approached him and invited him to join with the rest.

“Oghren! What are you doing here? Weren´t you supposed to be in Weisshaupt?” the Inquisitor asked curious.

“Hehe…things have changed Inquisitor. They think I ´ll be more useful here. Psst! And also…they believe i´ll drink less in Skyhold…Anyway…You should read this”. Oghren said giving him a small message.

“…I see…Is this true then? So you are joining the Inquisition…Here Leliana you should read this.” Manuel replied.

“This letter has the seal…And has been signed by Stroud itself…No doubt. They are serious Inquisitor” Leliana commented.

“If that´s the case…I am not going to refuse extra help. Oghren. Welcome to Skyhold. Let me introduce you the rest…Bull! Look who is joining the Inquisition!” Manuel shouted smiling, pointing to the dwarf.

“Shit! You serious!? This is going to be fun! Furrows! Finally another grey warden! Aren´t you happy?” Bull made fun.

“The hero appears again…I can´t wait to have some words with him…After all I have to thank him…” Varric considered.

It was an enjoyable night indeed. Little by little the fun concluded and eventually the celebration did so…Everyone tired by the party started to leave. Manuel went to his room to rest at last and have some fresh air at the balcony. After a while Bull went upstairs as well and approached Manuel.

“How are you doing Boss?” Bull asked embracing Manuel.

“I am ok. What a night huh? I admit I totally forgot about my birthday. Sigh..” Manuel said frowning a little.

“Hmm. Werid. You don´t sound that enthusiastic Kadan. Why?” Bull asked again.

“To be honest…I really don´t like birthdays…I know it´s weird. But it only makes me think about time…I don´t find it that great I guess”. Manuel admitted.

“Seriously? You should live in Par Vollen then!” Bull replied.

“Bull? Quinari don´t make these things right? What do you think about it?” Manuel got curious: he wanted to know Bull´s opinion.

“Right. Nothing at all…Eeeh… Krem explained me something about that. Not sure Kadan. I mean…for me its like any other celebration or party. In there you can eat, drink...For humans its means something more…except for you that is. ” Bull jested smiling. He stared at Manuel and said “I am sorry”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Manuel responded surprised by the sudden answer.

“I haven´t given you any present. I know it´s a tradition. Right?” Bull remarked. Manuel didn´t say anything. He found kind of fun that Bull was worrying about presents when birthdays are out of the question in its culture. “I thought about that really hard but…I had no idea of what could I get for you…At first I thought more Marass-Lok but…” Bull went on apologizing.

Manuel grinned from ear to ear, looking at Bull until he interrupted him “Bull…Are you really worried about that? Come on! Hehehe!...I don´t need anything…I don´t want titles or power or treasures…just…” the Inquisitor made eye contact with Bull staring at him and said “I only need you Bull…There´s nothing in Thedas better than you…my love…aiding me at my side always”.

Bull now held the Inquisitor even more tightly “Kadan…You are weird for sure…and yet…the best human I ever encountered in Thedas…Are you really human Manuel? Because the rest…are so damm diferent! You are so lovely Manuel…I am going to eat you…Hummm!”

Suddenly Manuel thought about something…he didn´t mean to ruin the romantic dialogue but he just needed to say it “That’s it! Bull I know! About the incidents in the Storm Coast…”

Bull grunted a bit in response “That again Manuel? What about it?”

“I gave you the order. It wasn´t your fault!” Manuel exclaimed happily.

Bull approached his mouth to Manuel and replied “But I blew the horn…”

“But I told you to---“ the Inquisitor tried to say.

“I gave the signal Manuel.” Bull answered.

Manuel just wouldn´t give up “It was me who ordered you to---Mmm! Mmmff!! The inquisitor couldn´t continue as Bull finally kissed him. Manuel tried his best to remove some part of the burden to Bull, the one that Bull was suffering probably , but his lover countered him all the time. The Inquisitor recovered the breath and said “Aahhh…aah…What I mean is…I should be the one suffering the nightmares Bull…Not you. You did the right thing”.

“I can see you are gaining some of my endless stubbornness. Good! Maybe you can enter inside this head and convince them. Hehe” Bull commented. Once more he realized Manuel was looking at him…smirking and said “Mmm. Kadan…What´s on your mind? I recognize that look on your face…”

“I was thinking…” the Inquisitor murmured.

“Oh no. You know what happens when you think that much. I won´t allow it” Bull said in a stronger voice.

“It´s not that! Bull aren´t you curious to know why we weren´t affected by the curse? You might have guessed it by now…Even that other ghost said we are “special” Manuel indicated.

“Ahh. That? Mmm. Obviously, because we are strong…That magic was just crap, trying to intimidate us!” Bull boasted.

“Haha. Possibly. Still… I detected the only pattern possible in the group…Something that makes us…different from Dorian and Varric…When Dagna mentioned it…I thought she wasn´t serious but maybe after all…” Manuel went on reconsidering the facts.

“True warriors don´t use lucky charms Kadan” Bull responded as he continued kissing the Inquisitor on differents parts of the face…

“Of course not…Because there are better things than lucky charms. See..? You approaching to the solution Bull” Manuel closed the eyes while Bull delivered more love to the Inquisitor.

After a while…Bull stopped a moment and said “…What? Are you saying…we were unaffected because of that…No way!”

Manuel somehow blushed and nodded as Bull finally discovered the truth…”Isn´t great Bull?...We should tell this to everyone tomorrow…Just imagine their faces! In fact…Bull. I missed something important this morning…” Manuel said as he walked behind Bull and began to remove his harness.

“Ummm…That´s right…You left in the best moment…You needed…more meat Inquisitor?” Bull teased.

“I always need moar meat…Bull…That chest…I want to feel it again…” Manuel was craving to devour Bull´s body…That morning he just couldn´t! Once the Inquisitor removed the harness…he gazed at his body and began to massage it…to kiss it and bite it like mad! All these muscles in there waiting to be kissed or oiled or who knows!

Bull decided to enhance their sex time and carried the Inquisitor to the bed. Finally both naked, Manuel embraced Bull quickly, kissing him everywhere…He had no idea where to start! Or what part to cover next! He was so anxious! Bull now tried to balance the Inquisitor, kissing him too…but he realized Manuel was in a frenzied condition and he wasn´t able to stop. Bull had to take another measure. Since Manuel was above him, Bull grabbed his arms and this time he could kiss him playing with his tongue, swapping the position. They rolled on the bed standing now above him to have more domain of the situation. Manuel just closed the eyes and went on with the intense kisses rubbing his hands in his chest…

Little by little Manuel´s burst normalized more and said “Aaaaah….aah….Bull…What was that? I was like possessed by something…Damm…Look this body…Such a banquet!”

“Hahaha… Yeah. I saw that Kadan. Are you ok now? You were just frenetic some minutes ago…Very badass indeed. If you are going to explode like this every time we have sex…I´ll have to consider more seriously the idea to tie you up to bed or something…” Bull commented. He also noticed Manuel was kind of horny…He had fun during the morning so why not giving him some extra pleasure as well. “Are you still hungry Inquisitor?” Bull teased again.

“Um…sure! What are you going to do…master?” Manuel asked in a playful way.

“You´ll see…Get ready!” Bull said as he grabbed Manuel carefully. Manuel hugged Bull by his neck. The Inquisitor didn´t expect what happened next. Bull suddenly rushed to one of the wall´s and Manuel hit his back a bit against the wall…

“Ouch! Bull? What the…what are you doing?” Manuel asked a bit confused.

“The Charging Bull Kadan…I loved your face with your guard down…hehehe…How awesome…Now I got you close to me. Here, you have to put your legs like this over my shoulders” Bull explained.

“You had me worried for a moment…I thought you went berserk or something” Manuel jested as he followed thel instructions.

Now Bull crouched a bit and grabbed Manuel´s ass firmly with one hand so that he wouldn´t fall from that position and said…”Well. What do we have here Inquisitor…? Let me take care of this…I´ll blow this “horn” here Kadan…” With the other hand Bull finally masturbated his Kadan a bit…before getting more serious…

“First you charge at me and now…this. You definitely are innovative…Bull” Manuel admitted.

“All right. I guess the horn is hard enough now” Bull smiled and blew Manuel slowly…so the pleasure could be…more or less everlasting. Bull swallowed it whole causing Manuel to lose his sight in that moment. His lover continued providing pleasure to the Inquisitor with his naughty delicious tongue intensifying the blowjob. Eventually Manuel began to moan in satisfaction but that wasn´t all because soon after that Bull introduced gently one of the fingers in Manuel´s ass carefully. No doubt…Manuel´s answer was positive…He wasn´t expecting that…Or maybe he was? Anyway, he smiled in reaction to Bull´s idea…It was really hot how Bull took the advantage to play with Manuel, with his body even more…

“Ahhhh….oooh…wooahhh…Bull. Add…a second one. Will you? Oh please…” Manuel asked.

Bull stopped his blowjob now and complied Manuel´s request “Do you…like it Kadan?”

“Man…your fingers…I had never thought about this Bull…Ughh. Maker!! This is so good!” Manuel moaned out loud.

“Enjoy then…my love” Bull replied content. They continued with their games and their sex for more time…In the end Manuel rode Bull that night as ususal allowing them to release the fire stored inside.

The time of the truth was getting close when they decided to sleep and call it a day. Would Bull have nightmares again? There was only way to find it out… Manuel wanted that nightmare or whatever was…just to disappear instead of using something that he had no idea how it would work… In the middle of the night Manuel´s fears appear once more…He can hear Bull grumbling in the bed. His expression is not good at all…He seemed to be in agony…”Hang in there Bull. I am coming. It´s my turn now” Manuel thought. He doesn´t hesitate. The Inquisitor wants to give it a try. Quickly he picked up the elixir hidden under the bed…and swallowed the content impatient. “Ughh. Salty…” Manuel found the taste weird… but that was the least of his concerns right now.  
“… … … Nothing? It´s not working? Come on!” Manuel felt anger…Bull needed help. Manuel decided to wait a bit more next to Bull quietly…eager to aid his love. Soon the Inquisitor remembered Vivienne´s words, that the elixir might fail…Manuel had waited a lot and nothing happened “So…It failed…I see. Bull forgive me…I just wanted to help you…I am afraid I do not have the power for that…” he whispered. Disappointed, Manuel decided to sleep and rest closing the eyes…something that would be difficult to do when he got that lumb in his throat.

When Manuel opened again the eyes in the next minutes…he realized something was amiss. He is lying elsewhere…He is not in the room! He wake up in some kind of dimension…”Where am I? The fade? Argg. My face itches…” The Inquisitor was feeling the effects of the elixir…but there was no time for that. “I see now…This is not the fade…It worked after all! I have to hurry…But what now?”

Suddenly he could heard resonant, echoing voice “Who´s there!? Leave already! Why!!” Without a doubt…It was Bull.

“I think that was coming in this direction…I wonder if I can….” Manuel tried to use his abilities “Yes I can use my spirit sword here…That means there IS something here after all…” Manuel started to run furious… But he really had no idea where he was going. The only guide was Bull´s voice sounding every now and then…After all that tiring run…Manuel begins to notice something in the distance…He rushed even faster, Bull might awake at anytime! This was the chance he´s been waiting for, to destroy Bull´s problem. Now when Manuel was close enough, he watched the terrifying scenery in front of him: Bull´s body was lying on the floor and much more distant from him there was some kind of orb in a dark blue color surrounded by a horde of little creatures. They had the same appearance of those spiders from the fade, like one of this nightmares demons…but in a small version. They were dancing around the orb and chanting something:

_Lost soul,_  
_Drink the darkness_  
_Alone and bound_  
_Here in this madness_

_Desperate fighter_  
_Struggling in pain_  
_You cannot succeed_  
_Your efforts are in vain_

_Embrace sorrow_  
_Breaking you apart_  
_Decisions and faults_  
_Shall destroy your heart_

This the creatures repeated again and again…Manuel couldn´t believe such horrible things…they were poisoning Bull with those cursed words, trying to corrupt him probably…Sadness and wrath ended in an unstoppable vengeance…Manuel´s blood was boiling. Even if he had to perish there at the hand of countless demons, he wouldn´t allow such a thing…His sword is thirsty. The process to purge Bull from all that drivel just began. The Inquisitor ran to the place overrun by the demons and started to slice everything around him: his energy was unleashed in an unrestrained condition. It was as if Manuel danced in the middle of the darkness slashing every enemy surrounding him…There was no place for mercy…the Inquisitor just wanted to free Bull from those demons…If they weren´t cut in half others would be crushed by his feet. His mark was restless as well. So many feelings drove Manuel to fight in that maw of shadows and darkness. Fighting for that person who loved, the one who made his life happy…And those things tried to ruin everything. Manuel knew that wasn´t going to happen.

While Manuel delivered the punishment he could hear Bull sometimes, or let´s say his thoughts: “Who…is that? Seems familiar to me…So similar to my Kadan…He´s fighting…”

“Ffffwwwuahhh! Stupid human! His soul cannot rest! His soul is ours! You shouldn´t be here!” one of the creatures said.

This comment just made the Inquisitor even more furious and answered “I won´t allow that! His soul belongs to him…and to me…I´ll destroy you all! How dare you…How could you invade this place! Yaaarrggg!!” And so Manuel continued cleaning up the mess…He was exhausted, he had never swung his sword that much…however…the creatures weren´t rivals for him.

Soon the corpses banished…and the orb turned now white. Manuel couldn´t help to scream out loud: “And If you ever dare to come back!! Know that I´ll wipe all you out! YOU HEAR ME!!?...Bull´s body was still there as well as that weird orb. Manuel had no idea what to do next. He just thought about one possible thing… He grabbed the orb carefully, and headed to the immobile body of his love. “I think…this is yours Bull…Forgive me…I should have come here much earlier” he regretted approaching to him.

However just putting the orb near Bull didn´t work…There was no reaction at all. “What should I do next…? I don´t know any magic for this…” In that moment, Manuel remembered those creatures were reciting to the orb…he understood the needed to reverse that evil chant somehow…But how? He wasn´t in mood for any chants, he just could think in Bull…His time in that place begins to end…His body starts to glitter indicating the final of the elixir…or is Bull about to wake up? It is not clear how Manuel managed to do something like that but finally the Inquisitor found the honest words for him. He placed the orb in his chest and said:

_Iron Bull,_  
_Hear my words_  
_Rest peacefully_  
_There and here I´ll be your sword._

_Raise my love_  
_Listen to my voice_  
_Conquer every battle_  
_With each victory rejoice_

_The storm disappears_  
_Doubt vanishes_  
_Demons are gone_  
_And so are your fears_

The orb reacted at last sinking slowly in Bull´s body. Manuel was losing his physical form little by little. His body dematerialized turning into dust. Seconds before disappearing completely, Manuel managed to see that Bull smiled faintly. It was too soon to find out it if all that worked…but in the end he felt satisfied for all that kind of “purification” he carried out inside Bull.

Finally, the next morning arrived to Skyhold. For Manuel wasn´t really a rest…and for Bull was definitely a weird night. This time Iron Bull woke up earlier than normal, trying to figure out what happened in his last nightmare. Bull wanted to share it with his Kadan as he found it very strange. Nonetheless when Bull tried to wake up the Inquisitor, he noticed something new in his face: the blue marks remained the same but there was an odd white triangle like engraved in the skin or something…”Ahh…What the? Manuel didn´t have this last night. Shit!” Bull wondered. “Hey Kadan. You still sleeping?” Bull said waking up the Inquisitor.

“Mm…What is it Bull? I feel tired…” Manuel answered trying to wake up.

“Ehh. Manuel listen. It´s about my last nightmare…It was weird as hell. I am not even sure if it was a nightmare or…a normal dream” Bull explained as he paid attention to Manuel´s face.

“Umm. Sure. Go on. What about it?” Manuel asked. He wasn´t sure about Bull´s reaction, probably he wouldn´t approve such a thing…There was no other way though.

“Kadan. The thing is…it ended like always. You know right?…But after that. Its confusing…I saw someone battling those disgusting demons. That person was using a spirit sword. It was so damm similar to you Manuel, like twins. He was so furious, destroying everything with the weapon. Now, that was badass! But it didn´t make sense to me…he had this weird thing…on his face…” Bull went on describing…his experience.

“A different symbol perhaps?” Manuel asked.

“The same white triangle…like yours Kadan…What on earth is going on?” Bull exclaimed a bit concerned. Manuel didn´t have to say a single word, he examined his own face. Bull was correct: he could notice something different. There was no way the Inquisitor could hide the truth.

“Yes. Bull. That…was me. I am sorry.” Manuel admitted.

“No! Tell me you are wrong…What have you done Kadan?... “ Bull hugged Manuel strongly against his chest. “Fool…Fool human. Are you crazy? What if something had happened to you…huh? How do you think I would feel?”

“Bull…Don´t you see? That´s the problem. You care so much about me…How I wouldn´t do the same? How I should allow you to suffer?” Manuel ensured.

“Even if involves risking your life? Manuel come on…” Bull supported his head on Manuel´s now.

“I would dive into the thickest darkness. For you Bull, my love…Besides…they are all gone. You should be ok now. It turns out there were demons after all…They seemed to be manipulating your soul or your thoughts I don´t know. But you are clean now. They won´t bother you again” Manuel smiled to Bull.

“How about your face?...Is it permanent Manuel?” Bull asked.

“Nah. Don´t worry. The secondary effect shall eventually disappear” Manuel explained.

“Even so…All that you´ve been through…For me…Why?” Bull looked at Manuel now.

The Inquisitor gazed at Bull and replied: _“Sataareth kadan hass-toh issala ebasit_ ”

“Kadan…again? You surprised me at the temple and here too…So be it. I won´t complain anymore…But I think Manuel…we should cover your questionable pronunciation. Right? I´ll have to teach you” Bull jested a bit…touched by the message his kadan transmitted to him. Finally they both kissed each other passionately with an eternal desire…

Occasionally at nights, Manuel interrupts his sleep to keep an eye on Bull. The elixir worked perfectly. And the Inquisitor enjoyed content and happy, watching his love resting at his side at ease…

The end or let´s say until the next time.


End file.
